


The Night That Changed Everything

by QueenLeah



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeah/pseuds/QueenLeah
Summary: A Normal day for Bea as she ends her shift at her salon. She wanted more fresh air so decides to take a different way home than normal, when she walks deep in her thoughts she nearly steps on someone's arm.Allies normal routine with drugs and her job leads her to pass out on the ground in the middle of the street.





	1. That night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be patient with me. I am in a writing school and this helps me with my writing. I fell in love with the Bea and Allie relationship and I wish that they had more moments together. I will update this story as quick as possible. Thank you for the support :).

•Beas P.O.V•

 

Once I finished with my last client I began to clean up my station while the others packed their materials. Relaxing once I remembered that I didn't have to run home to care for anyone, Relief washed over me. With Debbie gone to collage and Harry locked up I was free and alone, there was moments when I missed Debbie but I remembered that she was growing up and I didn't want her worrying about her old mother. I as brought out my thoughts when a loud crash rang in my ears.

" I'm sorry Boss you can take that out of my pay" Boomer quickly said felling guilty.

"For fuck sake Bommer, Did you eat so much Butterfingers that your fingers became Butter too" Bea said making a joke out of the situation. "It's alright I have a back up jar in the back just clean it up."

"Thanks boss" boomer still felling guilty 

Once everything was clean and Packed up Bea shut off the lights and said bye to Maxine who stays back every night to help Bea shut down the shop. Maxine was one of Bea closest friends and considered her a best friend. 

" Aye Bea, you want me to drive you home? I know you left your vehicle at home and its dark" Maxine offered 

"No Thanks Maxine I prefer the air, but thanks for the offer. See you tomorrow?" Said Bea

"Yeah of course, get home safe Bea" Maxine said as she got into her car.

Bea pulled her leather coat on and started to walk. She took a different way to go home because she always felt like someone was watching her and wanted to follow her home. She tucked her curls out of her face behind her ear as she got deep into her thoughts. She thought about Debbie most of the time making her smile and start to feel sad and lonely, she really missed her. Debbie was the only person she felt love with and at home. She turned the corner almost her her house when she trips on something.  
"What the fuckkk..." Bea jumped up  
When she fell she hit her head on the ground, it took her a few seconds to clear her vision once she got her vision together she saw an arm then the rest of the body. It was a person on their stomach wearing dirty clothing with a jacket that is too big for their size. Bea picked herself up off the ground and began to shake the person, she got no response she she pushed the body onto its back .  
It was a woman she had long dirty blonde hair with dark green highlights. She was beautiful underneath all the scaring on her body. Bea recognized the bruises she had them before, the woman had a mark on her face which looks like someone had slapped her and left their hand print, she had a black eye that looks like it was healing slowly. Bea felt bad for the woman she had been in this position before. She attempted again to wake the woman. The blondes eyes slowly opened once Bea shook her harder.  
"I'm sorry I must have just passed out, I'll move Off your property" The blonde said and attempted to pull herself up off the ground.

"No, this isn't my property miss, are you okay do you want me to call for help?" Bea asked in concern

"No no please don't call im fine." The blonde stood up but dizzy fromm the drugs she had taken so quickly fell back down. Bea catching her before she hit the ground.

"Okay, um you are coming with me for the night, I have a spare room u can stay in" Bea said as she helped the blonde up, she walked the blonde on the right side of her. Bea took her arm and adjusted her arm behind her neck and over her shoulder for support. They walked the rest of the way to Bea house.  
Bea walked in the house with the blonde and closed the door behind her. Bea sat her softly down onto the couch.  
" yo..ur really....nice" the blonde said slowing her words. " I will repay you in the morning thank you so much"  
Bea helped the blonde take off her coat, Bea took the coat and hung it on the hanger. By the time she turned around the blonde had fallen asleep on the couch. Bea took the blanket from behind her and placed it ontop of the blonde. She sat in the chair opposite of the couch and watched the blonde. She was beautiful she had the most beautiful eyes Bea have ever seen, The way her jawline curves, she thought how a nice cut and color would make her even more beautiful. Bea shook her head at the thoughts she was having and got up and went to her room for the night, sleep claming her body instantly once she laid onto the bed.


	2. That Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Allie mean when she said "I will pay you back in the morning?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness thank you guys for all the love and support I really appreciate it. I will post as much as possible for you guys.

{ Allie's P.O.V}  
The next morning Allie found herself awake on some strangers couch, Last thing she remembered was walking around looking for a place to lay her head for the night and feeling light headed. She sat up rubbing her eyes looking around, it was clean and the house was big, The couch she was sleeping on was red and there was a flat screen TV on the wall. Allie stood up and walked slowly trying to recognize her surroundings but non was familiar as she continued to walk she came across the kitchen and the smell of coffee filling her nose. There was a woman with bright Red hair back facing her Allie pinched her self to see if this was real. The woman with red hair turned around but it went in slow motion for Allie, She scanned the woman with her eyes from the waist up. Her figure was beautiful and strong, Allie continued up her body looking at every indent in her arm her toned arms, She continued up her body finally reaching the woman's face, Allie could pass out right now at how beautiful this woman was her hair making her face glow in the sunlight coming from the kitchen window. Allie felt like this was a dream, when she saw the woman's lips move saying something she couldn't hear, she came out of her thoughts.   
" I'm Sorry what did you say?" Allie Asked the redhead  
"I said how was your sleep? " Said Bea  
" Um..it was good I do not really remember what happened last night ?" Allie Smiled as she looked into the Red haired woman's eyes.  
" I was coming home from work and I Tripped over your arm, you were in the middle of the street." Bea said as placed two cups of coffee down onto the table and sat down the opposite of the blonde. "Hey do you remember how you got them bruises on your face?" Bea asked worried.   
"not really" Allie sat at the table knowing exactly how she got them bruises but not wanting to scare the redhead away, She drank sum of her coffee.  
"I never got your name" said Bea  
"Its Allie.. Allie Novak" The blonde answered   
"Mines is Bea ..Nice to meet you Allie" Bea said as she got up from the table. "Lets get ya cleaned up, I'll go grab you some clothes, the bathroom is down the hall to your right" Bea spoke as she walked to her bedroom to grab some clothes for Allie to wear.  
Allie Got up Still trying to process what happened the past night. She walked down the hallway and opened a door. It was a bedroom it was painted light pink,and had books it looked like Bea lived with someone. Allie quickly closed the door and found the bathroom, she stood in the mirror looking at her self. She started to play with her hair and tried to make her self look presentable for the redhead. Beas voice sent chills down her spine she just wanted to pull her in and kiss her. But why would she want someone that didn't have their shit together. 'get it together Novak fuck' Allie thought to herself.  
-  
Bea Picked out the Blonde a Blue v Neck Tank Top and One of her black leather Jeans. She walked to the bathroom and found the blonde staring and messing with her hair.  
"I can help with that, I can give you a cut and color at my hair salon" Bea offered as she handed Allie the clothing  
"I would like that" Allie said as she took the clothes from Bea and was smiling from ear to ear   
Bea had left and Allie was alone again. She got undressed and got into the shower all the dirt and dust washing off her as she washed her body and hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had a real shower the water felt awesome against her skin, she stayed in the shower for twenty minutes.  
Bea came in to check if the blonde was okay. When she entered the bathroom Allie was half naked, she had her towel wrapped around her waist but was naked above. "I'm.. I'm sorry" Bea said as she closed her closed her eyes and turning to walk out but bumps into the wall and hits her head once again.  
Allie laughed loud, she haven't laughed in such a long time. She walked over to Bea to check if shes alright.  
"Are you okay?" Allie tried to say without laughing  
"Yeah,Yeah sorry again ill wait for you in the dining room" Bea said without looking at a half naked Allie. She tried to fight it as best as she could, She really wanted to look but she fought her thoughts. Bea sat down on the couch and couldn't get the image out of her head of a naked Allie, there was something pulling in her lower stomach but she never felt this feeling before. Maybe it was the coffee she drank this morning.  
\-   
Allie came out the bathroom, She had the clothing on Bea had gave her, Though Allie didn't own any under clothes. Allie gave be a slight wink from their incident in the bathroom and sat on the couch opposite than where Bea was sitting from. Bea smiled at her but in her head was trying to figure out what that wink had been about.  
"Bea...You have a roommate?..Its not that I was Snooping around I accidentally Opened the wrong door, thought it was the bathroom." Allie said as she crossed her legs in the chair.  
"No. Thats my daughters Debbie room.. Shes off at collage." Bea Replied   
"Daughter she must be as beautiful as you are" said Allie with a wink.  
Bea felt warmness in her cheeks And also a weir feeling in her stomach. Bea was never used to kind words, she has always been abused by her ex husband Harry physical and Emotionally. She felt a hand on her thigh and it scared her out of her thoughts. Allie was sitting next to her with a worried look on her   
face and her hand on the top of Beas thigh.   
"Bea are u okay? You kind of shut off after we were talking about you daughter." Allie asked   
"UH yeah i'm Okay ." Bea quickly said avoiding Eye contact. "Llets get that cut under you eye patched its still bleeding" Bea said quickly jumping up to get the first AID kit, it was also an excuse to get out of the uncomfortable position Allie had her in. Bea came back with the kit and sat next to Allie.  
\-   
Allie watched Bea as she got up to go get the first AID kit. God the redhead was so hot, Allie bit her lip as she watched Bea's firm butt move in her black shorts, When Bea turned around Allie didn't care that she had caught her looking. She watched as Bea sat next to her and began to pull out and alcohol wipe to clean the infection. Allie quickly reacted, she hated pain.  
"No!" Allie said quickly almost screaming.  
"It going to help and clean it i have to use it Allie." Bea said " trust me its not as bad as it seems"  
Allie shook her head in agreement for Bea to go but quickly. Bea dabbed it onto Allies cut under her eye. Allie didn't fell any pain because she was to bust paying attention to Beas hand on Allies thigh while she cleaned the cut. Allie didn't feel the pain from her cut but she felt the pain throbbing in between her legs. She never felt this way towards anyone, she didn't even know the red like that, but she knew she liked her alot.

Bea stitched the cut under Allies eye and smiled as she went to go put the First AID kit back.  
" Okay Allie I have to get going to work, Do you have a place you want me to drop ya of at on way way?" Bea asked as headed towards her room  
Allie ddint respond till Bea came back. Bea had her curly red hair pulled up into abun where u can see she had shaved both side of her head. Allie didnt think this woman could get any hotter, she was wrong.  
"No, But you can drop me off at the woman's Shelter.. then from ther ill head to work i work a night shift.." Allie said with her head down feeling ashamed.  
"Okay, Or you can come with me to work.. I did offer ya a cut and color and then u can head to work." Bea said wanting to spend a little more time with the blonde and get o know her more before she left her by her self.  
"Okay, Aye Bea I think you like hanging out with me" joked Allie   
"Orrr.. you really just need a cut and color" Bea said with a smile   
Allie grabbed her white low topped shoes and her big over sized coat and put them on, While Bea slid on her Black leather coat. They headed out to Bea's Hair salon for the day.


	3. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea feels weird things but she likes the way she feels.

Bea opened the door to her salon allowing Allie to walk in first. Bea always got to the shop before all her workers and she's always the last to leave. As she turned on the lights to the shop she felt Allie eyes watching her.   
" So this is your shop?" Allie asked   
" Yep, all mine." Bea said as she took out her tools from her bag. " come and have a seat".  
" ooo the Wonderful Queen Bea's Chair" said Allie as she sat in the leather chair infront of Bea,back facing her.  
Bea smiled at Allie's comment. Feeling her self smile she stopped and asked Allie what color she wanted to die her hair.  
"Aye your the hairstylist, Im going to trust you. But Bea I don't have money.." said Allie   
" This one is on me" Bea began to comb through Allies long hair, once she got all the knots out Allie followed her to the sink to wash her hair.  
Allie enjoyed spending time with Bea, She sat down in the chair and Bea rinsed her hair first. When Bea began to rub the shampoo into her scalp she felt sparks going down her spine as Bea ran her fingers through her hair.   
"Oh my gosh Bea your fingers are amazinggggg" Allie said in a low tone almost a moan leaving her mouth.  
Bea felt something heavy pulling at the bottom of her stomach, the sound Allie just made did something too her. She stopped and looked at Allies face. "Your so beautiful" Bea thought to her self.  
"What you say Bea?" Allie heard a mumble but didn't hear it clear.  
"Uh.. I said I'm done washing" Bea heart starting pounding nervously.  
Allie got up with the towel on her head and smiled at Bea as she went to go so down in the chair. Bea went to the back to mix the die for Allies hair.  
As Allie looked up from playing with her fingers she saw a Brunette walk through the front door, she had A lot of tattoos and a bright smile. Allie watched her as she came up to her.  
"Hey Blondie" Frankie said as she leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms.  
" Hi" said Allie  
" blondes aren't my type but your hot as fuckk" Frankie said as she looked at that blond head to toe.   
Bea walked out with the dye for Allies hair and her heart started pounding when she saw Frankie in front of Allie touching her face. She felt something in her stomach again but a different feeling from earlier. An anger feeling.   
"Frankie Fuck off my client" Bea said as she walked ove towards them.   
" Aye Red!, This your girl?? I recognized the clothing she is wearing, looks like yours." Frankie said with a wink.  
" Piss off Frankie" Bea said with a small smirk  
"I'm Allie" She said coming between their conversation.  
"Frankie go and set up your tattoo sation you have a customer coming in soon" Bea bossed Frankie.  
Frankie had needed a place to run her tattoo business and then being good friends Bea allowed her to have it in the back of her salon.  
" I'm Bea's Girl" Allie joked to Bea, even if she didn't mind being that, in fact she would love To be that.  
" I guess so " Bea joked back.  
Bea had finished just after all her workers came in.   
" I love it ! You are very gifted with those fingers Ms Bea." Allie said as she took bea's fingers and kissed them. Bea almost pulled her hand away but when Allie lips touched them it was a shock she felt. She wanted to know how it felt if Allies lips touched hers.   
Maxine saw the exchange between the two and smiled.She walked over once she saw Bea's face "the shocked Face" and if it wasn't for Maxine walking over Bea would have stood like that for hours.  
"Hi I'm Maxine, and wow that color looks beautiful on you" Maxine said as she placed a hand on Beas lower back and tapped at her back lightly bringing Bea back to earth.   
"Thank you I'm Allie" She said back getting up from her seat. "Bea I have to get to work it's getting late." 

"I urrrr.. ca drive you let me tell the girls omlll be back" Bea said as she grabbed her jacket  
"Bea I'll tell them you go" Maxine said with a warm smile. "Nice meeting you Allie"   
"Bye " Allie said to everyone with a wave as she followed Bea out and to the car.

\- 

They were both in Bea's car.

"Where is you job?" Bea asked   
"You can just drop my off at the woman's shelter I have to pick some things up then head to work" Allie said not wanting to say what horrible "job" she had.   
Bea nodded and drove off. She thought in her head, did Allie live in this shelter or was she working there?. But Bea didn't bring it up to Allie not wanting to scare her off. As she pulled up to the shelter Allie said thank you so much. Bea Smiled.  
"Anytime, hey I'll give you my number and you call me anytime you need anything, yeah?" Bea said not wanting to never be able to contact the woman again  
"Yeah of course" Allie smiled as she took the number from Bea their fingers brushing each other's. Bea got out and went around the car to Allie. She stood there like a smiling kid shifting her weight back and forth. Allie laughed before she said " your a nerd come here." Allie took Bea in a big hug, both of their bodies feeling electric shock. Bea said bye as she got into the car and drove off , Allie standing there and smiling as her eye us followed the car till she couldn't see it in sight anymore. 

\-   
Allie had checked in to the shelter and then headed out to go and do her job. She walked along the streets with her head down after she had finished with 2 of her clients. She was feeling dirty all over again, she smelled her shirt trying to see if it still had Bea smell but now it just smelled like the nasty men that had been ontop of her.   
Allie turned the Corner into a alley way and thrown up, she was trying to stay clean off the drugs but it was hard with her clients abusing her durning sex, and them giving her a biggie here and there. She know she had to get better and she was really trying. One night she was late so they locked her out the shelter, she had to sleep on the steps, she knew she could call Bea but she didn't depend on Anyone and she would start now, and she didn't want Bea too see her like this.

\-   
It's been a week since Bea saw the blonde since then she couldn't get her mind off of her. Bea was at the markets picking up supplies when she thought she had saw the blonde but it was her mind playing tricks on her. She continued to walk to he car when she stopped and saw Allie, she knew this time it was real because she blinked a few times and run her eyes even, she didn't she her face but she had a gut feeling, and she can recognize her cut and color she had did for her a week ago. Bea watched as she saw Allie talking to a man, He had pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her, Allie looked like she wanted to throw up.   
Bea couldn't watch anymore so she hurried and got into her car trying to get the picture out of her head. She felt something it hurt and she didn't like it. She hurried and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised you guys I will keep updating daily :). Thank you for the love and support!!


	4. You Don't Deserve This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bea tell Allie what she saw when she gets a chance to see her again? Will this affect the way she deals with Allie from now on?

Allie woke up the next day in the middle of some apartment, Herr head was pounding hard. She got up and walked around. This reminded her of the day she woke up in the beautiful Red heads apartment but this apartment did not look like Bea's. She was about to leave when she felt someone pull hard on her shirt from the back.  
"What The fuck" Allie said as she fell to the ground and looked up.  
There was a strong man looking down at her he was twice her size and had on an black tight Muscle tee. He didn't look familiar to Allie she would remember her clients.  
"Where do you think your going?" He said with a deep voice  
Allie didn't reply She just stood up and looked up at the man watching her. She Pulled her over sized jacket over her shoulder.  
"I said Where do you think your going, Dont you think you owe me for saving you Arse last night" The man Asked again  
Allie didn't remember Last nights events so she thought hard. Then she had flashbacks, She saw herself walking down the block lost in her thoughts when she almost got hit by a car when the big man currently standing in front of her pushed her out the way and she had hit her head and blacked-out.  
"Im sorry I did not ask you to save me from getting hit so therefore I don't believe I owe you anything." Allie said as she began to walk out of the door  
The Man grabbed her by her hoodie and flung her across the room, He came running after her and began to hit her. He ripped the pants that Bea had given her, and Allie felt something brake inside of her, she kicked him in the gut but that did nothing to this strong man. He than punched her in the face multiple times and proceeded to Rape her. Allie shut herself off and let it happen as she thought of the red head ignoring how much pain she was in from the beating she had just gotten.

\--

Bea was working on her next clients head and was chatting with the girls. Bea never made small talk but that had kept he mind off the blonde she currently couldn't stop thinking about for some reason. Frankie began flirting with Bea again.  
"Hey red wanna stop by my house tonight?" Frankie asked as she walked behind Bea  
"Fuck off" Bea said as she continued cutting her clients hair.  
"Oh I forgot Red has a girlfriend my bad Red" Frankie said as she backed away from Bea with her hands up  
"Frankie im not gay,And what girlfriend are you talking about?" Bea asked  
"That Blonde girl who was wearing your clothes last week Red , Or was that a smash and pass?" Frankie said with a smirk on her face.  
Once Frankie finished her sentence a loud crash came from the door. Bea turned her head to see what it was. Allie came running into the Shop screaming Bea's name. Everything went into slow motion for Bea once she saw the blondes face , she looked like she had been beaten again. Dropping everything she was doing Bea ran up to her.  
"Allie what the hell happened?" Bea said afraid to touch her  
"I.. I" Allie said before she began to cry. Bea took Allie into her arms and rubbed her back instantly feeling her pain.  
"Bea how about u take off i got the rest" Maxine said while everyone in the shop watched trying to see whats going on.  
Bea shook her head in agreement and grabbed her jacket as she walked out the shop with Allie. Bea took her and told her to get in the car.  
\--  
When They got to Bea house, Bea helped Allie with her cuts and bruises. Allie Remained quiet the whole time Bea finally deciding to brake the ice.  
"What happened?" bea asked in the softest tone as possible  
"I woke up in a random man house...and he um wanted something in return for him saving my life and I denied him then he took advantage"Allie said as tears began to build in her eyes.  
"shh its okay Allie" Bea said as she hugged Allie  
"Im okay Bea I..Just missed you" Allie said as she took in Bea's scent  
Bea didn't know what to say so she avoided what Allie said. She pulled back slightly.  
"Listen Alllie i saw u with that guy the other day is that your boyfriend?" Asked Bea  
"Bea I have to tell u something.." Allie looked at her feet and began to slowly speak  
"Long story short.. When I was younger I found out I was gay and told my parents they kicked my out the house and i had to make living on my own. I began to sell my body i needed the money and that was the only way I survived on the streets, I had no one.Then I turned to drugs as a friend, it helped me get get through the times I had to have sex with people I didn't even know , I felt and still do feel discussing and dirty, but since that day I met you I tried to get off the drugs and ive been doing well since then.." Allie finished and avoiding eye contact  
Bea felt so bad for Allie who would do such a thing to a wonderful woman like Allie. Bea took her hands into hers and rubbed her thumb against Allies hand.  
"We all have been through a lot Allie.. Even me." Bea Said as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Like what? You look like you had a perfect life Bea?" Allie asked as she looked at Bea  
" I have been abused my whole life, I had a kid at a young age and was forced to marry Her father He began to abuse my ever since, Mentally, Emotionally and Physically. One day he beat me so bad I ended up fighting for my life one year ago he was finally arrested and sentenced to life. But i still feel him sometimes and hear him." Bea said wiping tears away from her eyes  
"Your so strong and beautiful Bea" Allie said as she took Bea into a loving hold.  
They continued to talk about their past crying together and having flashbacks. Bea never opened up to anyone so fast but when she was with Allie she felt like she knew her forever. It was late now and Allie had to be to the shelter in 15 minutes else she wont be let in.  
"Bea I have to go but thank you for everything." Allie said as she stood up  
"Where do you have to go" Bea said not wanting her to go and do the horrible job.  
"I have to get to the shelter or I will be locked out for the night" Allie said  
"You can stay her if you like" Bea offered  
"You don't have to do that" Allie said  
"no no I want you too" Bea said  
Allie smiled and shook her head okay "Yeah Bea you really like me " Allie said smiling  
"Your a like able person Allie" Bea Laughed " Ill bring you some pajamas.  
Bea walked to her room and changed quickly to her tank top and some loose pants and grabbed Allie a pair of shorts and a loose white plan shirt. She headed back to Allie and handed them to her.  
" Do you mind if i shower?" Allie asked  
" No of course not go ahead I will be in my room if you need anything" Bea smiled and headed into her room.  
Allie smiled back and watched Bea as she walked away then headed for the shower, Remembering when Bea walked in on her half naked.Once Allie finished showering she headed to Beas room. She saw the redhead sitting up on her bed with a big withe pad on her knee and she was drawing something.  
"Knock Knock" Allie said  
"Hey " Bea put down her drawing pad and looked at Allie. She was even more beautiful with her hair up, her eyes as blue as can be. Bea felt that feeling again in her stomach.  
"You draw?" Allie Asked.  
"Yeah im not very good though" bea said  
"Let me see" Allie said as she sat next to Bea on the bed.  
"Fucking hell its me, This is beautiful Bea" Allie said shocked looking at the drawing of herself was like looking at herself in the mirror thats how good Bea was at drawing.  
"Thanks" Bea smiled as she looked at Allie  
Allie smiled at be when they caught each others eyes.  
"Yeah you like me" Allie laughed  
Bea laughed with her and Pushed her arm playfully.  
"Aye i better get to bed then ya?" Allie said  
"You can sleep in Debbies room" Bea pointed to the room across the hall.  
"Okay God night Bea" Allie said as she got up  
"Night Allie" Bea said as Allie walked away.  
Bea couldn't help but smile, She watched Allies ass as she walked and bit her lip when that feeling began to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support!! I will continue updating this daily as much as I can :)!


	5. Fuck the Lables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets advice on how she is feeling. Fuck the lables everyone keeps telling her.
> 
> Allie just wants to feel Bea in every way Bea will allow her to.

The sun was bright, coming through The window. Allie woke up , it took her a moment to gather her thoughts on where she was. Bea's house, her daughters room. She began to feel her face it was still a little swollen from yesterday but she wasn't in pain. She sat there trying to adjust her eyes to light coming from the window. She looked around Debbie's room, she had photo of her and her mother Bea, she looked just like Bea a smaller version beautiful. Allie picked up the picture and sat there comparing on how much they look alike.  
Bea was making coffee when she had completely forgotten that Allie spent anight, she walked to Debbie's room and slowly opened the door. Allie was looking at a picture.  
"Morning sleepyhead, I almost forgot you was here, you face is looking better" Bea said as she walked in and sat on the bed next to Allie.  
" This is your daughter Debbie?" Allie asked  
"Yeah..She taught me how to love and what love is"Bea replied  
"You guys can be twins, the jawline the curly hair, the beautiful dark brown eyes" Allie said as she put the picture back and looked at Bea. She had the biggest smile on her face when she talked about her daughter.  
"I made some coffee if you want some" Bea said looking back at Allie.  
"Nah I think I will lay here for a while , haven't felt a bed so comfortable in a while" Allie said as she laid back with her arms behind her head.  
"Well we have to get going now come on get up" Bea said but Allie didn't move  
"Nope I don't wanna" Allie said "your gonna have to make me move"  
"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Bea laughed  
"Take it how you wanna take it red " Allie smirks  
Bea Taked the challenge she never backs down from a challenge. She goes to pull Allie off the bed by her ankles but allie hold tight into the bed.  
"I wasn't going to make it easy on ya" Allie said as she held on tight.  
" Fine have it the hard way" Bea replied, she sat on the side of Allie and began to tickle her. Allie couldn't stop laughter and squirming from under Bea. Bea laughed as she tickled her stopping after Allie called quits. Allie and Bea sat there for a minute trying to catch their breaths from all the laughing. Allie stared at Bea she was sooo beautiful she just wanted to pull her to her and kiss her but Allie had to control herself no wanting to push her away.  
"Come on we got to get going , you can come with me to work " Bea said as she got up and walked out, she felt a pair of eyes following her.

\----

Once Allie and Bea arrived at the shop Bea gave Allie the job of organizing the hair supplies in the back room while Bea finished up with her first client. Frankie and Maxine came over to Bea once Bea finished with he client.  
"Aye red what's Blondie doing in the back? I thought u said she wasn't your girl" Frankie said with a smirk on her face  
" Piss off Frankie" Bea said "Hey Maxi what's up?"  
"Nothing dear, just was wondering the same thing" Maxine replied  
"She spent anight last night she was really hurt but she seems fine now , we had a deep conversation and we really connect and get along, I didn't want to just leave her at the shelter again so I brought her with me to work " Bea said  
Frankie smiling coming up with a reply " Did you get it on with her last night red? You seem pretty cheerful"  
Bea puches Frankie in the arm "fuck off" Bea said  
Maxine smiled and cleared her throat whe she saw the blonde walking towards them.  
"Bea I don't know what to do with these" Allie said as showed be what was in the box.  
" Come on I'll show ya" Bea said as she took The box from Allie and headed to the room in the back. Getting a look from Frankie.

Bea showed Allie where most of the supplies went. Allie kept trying to find some excuse to be around Bea, she knew where the supplies went it was obvious she just wanted to be alone with Bea.  
"Okay so you got everything from here?" Bea said as she walked towards the door.  
"Yeah yeah Bea, I was wondering.. can I spend the night at your house again?.. I don't know if there is any spots left at the shelter" Allie asked  
"Yeah of course ..anytime you want you are welcomed" Bea said as she smiled at Allie and returned to walk out the door to the front of the Salon.

Bea kept having this weird unknown Gut feeling when she was around Allie and she wanted to know what this meant so she pulled Maxine to the side not wanting Frankie to hear.  
" You okay hun? You look like something is on your mind" Maxine said as she placed a hand on Beas arm.  
" yeah I just wanted to know something" Bea said nervously.  
"Go ahead let it out" Maxine replied 

"Okay, Its about Allie everytime I'm around her I get something in my stomach, it's like nervous but wants something. I know I'm not gay, but is it weird that I find Allie attractive and wanting to touch her or kiss her even " Bea said shifting her weight back and forth and not making eye contact like she did all the time when she was shy about something  
"Bea hun, it doesn't matter the gender what matters is your feelings, If you want to Kiss Allie go ahead. Fuck the lables hunny" Maxine said as she patted Beas arm and walked away

Bea stood there letting there conversation sink into her head. When Frankie saw Bea like this she loved to scare the shits out Of her.  
" BEA!! " Frankie screamed laughing at Bea when she jumped  
" What the fuck Frankie" Bea said as her nerves slowed down and she chased Frankie around the shop with the broom in her hand  
"I'm gonna kick you Arse" Bea said as she chased Frankie around the shop. Frankie laughing as she ran.

Bea was stopped with two hands coming to rest on her waist, she dropped the broom and turned to see it was Allie.  
"Bea don't kill her in the store " Allie said laughing at the too, but having her hands on the red's waist made her want to rip her clothes off of her.

\----

Bea And Allie home now watching a movie on the couch with popcorn and chocolate. The movie was finaished when Bea went to the kitchen to wash the Bowles out when she saw two hand come to rest on either side of her then feeling a body come to press against her back. Bea dropped the bowls in the sink from Allies touch.  
" Bea I heard your conversation with Maxine " Allie said  
" you... did" Bea said trying to Foucus on her breathing  
"Yeah fuck the lables, I wanted to kiss you since the day I saw you" Allie said her breath on Beas ear.  
Bea turned around still in Allies Corner.  
"Well do it then" Bea replied a sudden burst of confidence, the want you can hear in her voice.  
Allie leant in and kissed Bea, Softly and slow before she felt Bea body respond, Bea placed her hand on Allies cheek. The kiss lasted a Minute or two. Stopping when they needed to breathe.  
Bea felt weak in the knees from this kiss she never felt that way before she stared at Allie having no words.

Allie smiled and walked towards Debbie room where she was staying.  
"Good night Bea" she said

Bea standing there in shock still and didn't manage to get a word out. After about 5 minutes Bea headed to bed walking past Debbie's room. She laid in her bed not being able to sleep only think about the Blonde and how she felt when she kissed her. "Fuck the lables rubbing through her mind". Bea wanted to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter :). Please keep supporting me with this.


	6. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Bea and Allie kissed. How are they feeling, does Allie tell Bea how she feels? Does Bea push Allie away because she is afraid?

Allie woke up early she couldn't get Bea off her mind she had forgot that the Redhead was right across the hall. Allie got up and made coffee for Bea, As she walked into Bea's room she saw how even more Beautiful Bea looked when she was sleep, Allie wondered how it felt to wake up to such a beautiful face. She walked over to Bea and placed the Coffee on the table next to her bed.  
" Good Morning beautiful girl" Bea's voice quiet but sexy.  
"Good morning" Allie said smiling at Bea " I made you some Coffee"  
"Thank you" Bea said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
Allie watched Be while smiling at her. She's so beautiful why would anyone want to hurt her, the way her curly bright red hair flows around her face her sharp jawline you just want to kiss and leave marks on, her body the way it is toned.  
" Earth to Allie" Bea said as she caught Allies eyes, "Take a Picture it will last longer"

"Sorry Bea, you just so Beautiful I can't help myself when I'm around you." Allie said smoothly

Bea not used to compliments so she just smiles, but hearing Harry's voice in the back of her head she began to cry.  
"I'm sorry Bea." Allie said coming to sit next to Bea,Allie had forgotten what horrible past Bea has had.

"No no its okay Allie, I'm just not used to such nice gestures and kind words coming from someone too me, being called a useless bitch all the time does take a toll on you after a while" Bea said as she shook her head trying to get Harry out.  
"Your not Usless nor are you a bitch" Allie said as she hugged Bea, and kissed her forehead.   
\----  
Bea had dropped Allie off to the shelter she wanted to volunteer to work their as part time. Bea had offered Allie a job at her salon but Allie had declined knowing she would get any work done with Bea around.  
Allie walked into the shelter and asked if they had working papers , the had quickly denied her because of her background.  
"May I use your phone then" Allie asked   
They handed her the phone and she called Bea asking if she can pick her up. Allie waited outside for about 10 minutes when A women pulled up in front of her on a Motorcycle with the curly red hair coming out her helmet. Allie looked close to see who it was, she thought it was Bea but doubted it, she didn't remember her mentioning she rode a motorcycle. The woman removed her helmet.  
"So you just gonna stand there or are you going to get on?" Bea asked Allie  
"Holy shit Bea, that's you" Allie said shocked pulling up her oversized jacket.   
"No its Beyoncé" Bea said laughing " here hop on"  
Bea handed Allie a helmet and held the bike still for the Blonde. Allie put the helmet on and attempted to get onto the bike when she fell to the ground.  
Bea laughed so loud while Allie attempted to get up.  
"Piss off Bea that wasn't funny " Allie said trying to hide her smile. This time she got on behind Bea.   
"Can I hold onto you" Allie asked for conformation  
"Of course don't want to leave you in the middle of the road and keep driving" Bea joked as she pulled down her helmet. Allie wrapped her arms around Bea's waist.  
They bothe felt Something shoot down to their stomach from the touch.  
\----  
They arrived at the shop and Bea is trying to find a job that Allie can do being that she isn't experienced in hair. Frankie approached them.  
"Hey blonde , Hey Red" Frankie said as she eyed Allie  
"Not now" Bea said waving Frankie away  
"I'm not a fly you can just swap away Red" Frankie said as she winked at Allie  
Bea saw the wink Frankie gave Allie "Fuck off.. you Firt"   
"Is not into brunettes anyway" Allie said she winked back at Frankie " im more info Redheads" 

" Aye I like you Blondie! " Frankie said laughing as Bea was blushing Bright Red.  
"Alright bye now Frankie I need to find some work for Allie ." Bea said   
" I could use some Help in my Tattoo shop." Frankie said serious this time   
" that would be great" Bea said  
Allie nodded in agreement.   
" okay I'll take blondie off ya hands while u start with your client I will began to train her." Frankie said as she walks to the back of the salon with Allie behind her.

\---

Two hours into Training with Frankie was going well besides the times Allie felt like pulling her hair out at things she could just seem to get right. They took a brake eating a whole box of pizza between the two of them.  
" Dang Blondie you can eat" Frankie said  
" yeah I just don't know where the food goes after that" Allie joked about her small but sexy Figure.  
"So.. what's up with you and Red" Frankie finally asked.  
" nothing why?" Allie said smiling a little   
"It doesn't look like nothing, looks like you got Bea to open up to you, and I knew her for years now and I still haven't gotten her to open up to me ." Frankie said   
"Open up as in talking or open up as in.." Allie said   
" both" Frankie laughed   
" I don't know we just connected and began talking and the other open up hasn't happened." Allie says smiling.   
They continue talking and training Allie as it was almost dark out. Frankie gave Allie the job but needing more training she sent her home with a small ink kit and said bye to Allie , Bea and Maxine and headed out the front door.

\----  
They were home now and sitting at the table. Bea was drawing and Allie was praticing on her tatto skills onto a fake arm Frankie had gave to her. There was a little tension in the air between them, they did kiss and they cant act like it didn't happen. Bea wanted to fell that feeling again.   
"Allie I have to ask you something" Bea said as she pushed her drawing to the side.  
" yeah?" Allie said looking up from what she was doing   
" I like having you company around and I wanted to know if you would like to move in, its a spare room across from Debbie's room just have to get funtuire" Bea said.   
" Of course I would love to move in with you Bea, under one condition" Allie said as she got up to walk towards Bea  
"And what is that?" Bea asked  
" I get to Sleep in your bed with you every night so I can wake up to that Beautiful face of yours every morning." Allie says as she brings her finger to Beas chin And leans down so she can reach Beas face and kisses her Softly and long. Bea Reaches behind Allies neck and pulls her closer. They finally brake away for Air leaving them both weak in the knees.   
"So is that a deal?" Allie asks  
" yes ... yes." Bea said as she stood up and pushes Allie up against the wall by her waist.   
"All day I wanted to kiss you" Bea said " I never...." she was stopped in the middle of her sentence and she felt Allie pull her by her shirt and began kissing her again. Bea didn't tense up she melted into Allies kisses  
"Bea we better stop if you don't want this to go to far" Allie said in a low voice , eyes filled with want.  
"Your right" Bea said as she smiled at Allie.

Bea and Allie cleaned off the table and headed to Beas room.   
"Tomorrow we can go shopping for u Allie, its all on me " Bea said as she handed Allie some pajamas.  
"You don't have to.. I rather to wear your clothing " Allie said taking the pajamas   
Bea just laughed as she got into bed while Allie went to go change. A few minutes later Allie came back.  
" yeah we need to go shopping look at my ankles, who knew you were a few inches shorter then me " Allie joked. Bea's pants not going all the way down to her ankles. Allie got in the bed next to Bea.   
"Night Allie " Bea said  
" Night Bea" Allie replied as she placed her head on the pillow. The pillow smelled like Bea and so did the blankets, Allie loved it. Sleep slowly came over her and Bea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much. Please keep commenting so I can hear your opinions.


	7. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie become closer then they will ever be.

Allie woke up in the best mood she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she opened her eyes and felt Bea Head on her chest and her arm around her. Allie layer not wanting to wake Bea up. Allie took in Bea's scent, she placed her fingers running them through Bea's long red curls. Then she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.  
"Good morning beautiful girl" Bea said as she began to stretch her muscles.  
"Morning sleepy head" Allie said with a smirk as she watched Bea sit up.  
"I'm sorry didn't mean to take up your personal space my body just attaches itself to you" Bea said as she sat up next to Allie.  
"It's okay I like it when your all over me" Allie says with a wink at Bea  
"We better get going got a lot of shopping to do Allie cat" Bea says as she gets up  
"I don't wanna" Allie says putting on a pouting face  
"Don't make me have to pull you out of bed like before" Says Bea Laughing at Allies face  
\----

They arrive at the mall and Allie saw a dress that she would love to see Bea in but Bea refuses to try it on saying they were here to get Allie something not her.  
"How about we make a deal" Allie offered to Bea  
"Like what?" Bea said holding all the clothing Allie had asked her to hold  
"If you try this dress on I'll try on anything you pick out for me to wear" Allie says  
"Fine" Bea says as she walks to the dressing rooms putting down the clothing she was Carrying. Allie followed behind her with that one dress she wanted Bea to try on. Bea takes the dress from Allie and heads into the dressing room. After a few minutes Bea comes out.  
The dress was all black with a low v neck showing a little cleavage, it was above the knee and had no sleeves and it was tight around Beas Arse.  
'Holy shitt' Allie thought to her self, she didn't know what she had gotten herself into but a pull began to form in Allies stomach. She wanted to pull Bea into the dressing room and fuck her so bad. It took all her courage not to and to ignore the wetness in her jeans.  
"you happy now " Bea says as she stood there looking at Allie.  
"More than happy you don't know how beautiful you look" Allie replied. "Turn around for me"  
Bea does a slow spin for Allie.  
"Oh my gosh Bea" Allie says as she bites her lip and stands up . "May I have this dance ?" Allie says as she hold her hand out for Beas hand.  
"Allie piss off" Bea says playfully and pushes Allie softly trying to avoid showing her blush. " it's my turn to choose your outfit". Bea hands Allie this clown outfit.  
And Allie gives Bea a look.  
"Go on I'll be right here waiting " Bea said with a smile and sat on the bench across from the dressing room.  
A few moments later Allie came out. Bea fell off the bench laughing so hard.  
"Aye this is so funny" Allie said laughing at Bea on the floor  
"Yes...Very Funny" Bea said in between laughs as she got up. "You look very hot Allie "  
"How hot do I look" Allie said walking towards Bea.  
"I don't know you tell me your the one in the costume" Bea said with a burst of laughter.  
"Okay okay I'm pretty sure your supposed to be in this costume" Allie said laughing. When they were distracted by a woman's voice.  
"5 more minutes ladies" the woman said  
\----

They were back home and had placed Allies clothing into the other closet across from hers. They were now laid on the bed watching tv. When Allie looked over to Bea she caught her eye.  
"Allie.." Bea said  
"Yes " Replied Allie  
"I want to kiss you again ..." Bea said avoiding eye contact  
"You don't have to ask just do it .." Allie said as she got closer to Bea.

Bea wasn't used to wanting to Have contact with someone but with Allie she just wanted to touch her all the time.

Allie placed her finger under Beas chin and lifted it up, she looked into Bea's eyes.

"Kiss me Bea" Allie said as she mad eye contact

Bea leaned in forward and took Allies lips into hers. She felt Allie reply, she melted into Allie. They pulled away for air, Allie began to kiss along Beas jawline.  
"Your so beautiful Bea" she said in between kisses  
Bea brought Allies face back up to hers and kissed her again but more roughly. After 10 minutes of making out Bea wanted more but didn't know what more she wanted.  
"Allie.." Bea said  
Allie was so focused on trying to get Bea out of her clothes she didn't hear Bea.  
"Allie!" Bea said louder this time the Blonde stopped  
"Im not ready to go that far" Bea said  
"I'm sorry Bea I just got lost in the moment you don't know what you do to me " Allie replied trying to calm down the burning in her skin  
" it's okay Allie it's just.." She was stopped when Allies lips was on hers.  
"Ahh I know and it's okay im waiting for you no matter how long it takes I want you." Allie said as she hugged Bea 

..... to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it was my birthday weekend but I'm back with the daily updates I didn't forget about you guys. Please keep supporting me and commenting your thoughts it helps me move forward.


	8. Is it official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie finally makes contact with her mother after a few weeks. Allie meets the wonderful Debbie. Will bea and Allie make it official

Bea smiled at Allie she loved how she cared about her opinions and how it mattered to her. Harry never cared about what she felt or wanted he just took from her.  
Bea and Allie continued to watch the movie but Bea not being able to focus on the movie, her mind was in the Blonde next to her. Bea needed to feel Allie contact for some reason. Bea looked over to Allie who was focused on the movie.

Bea inched over to Allie slowly , she finally makes it and places her head on Allie Shoulder. Allie replied instantly to bea's touch and wrapped her arm around Beas shoulder. Bea felt safe in Allies arms she wanted to stay there.

\------

The next morning Allie woke up and quickly turned around to see bea's sleeping face but she wasn't there. It took Allie a few to come back to reality, she got up and made her way to the smell of food. Watched Bea moving around in the kitchen, when she finally stoped moving Allie walked behind her and hugged her from the waist.   
"Good morning" Allie said placing a kiss on Bea's cheek.  
"Morning Alliecat" Bea replied as she bit into a strawberry and turned around to face Allie   
"Ooo... can I have a taste?" Allie asked   
Bea handed Allie a strawberry but Allie didn't take it.  
"I think I want the one you have" Allie said stepping closer to Bea closing the space between them.  
Allie took the strawberry out of Beas hand with her mouth making a show as she did. Allies tounge licking at Beas finger.  
Bea began to laugh , but what Allie just did made Bea feel tugging in her stomach once again. Bea phone began to ring interrupting the exchange between the two.  
Bea answered the face Time call "HEY DEBBIE I MISSED YOU" Bea said loud with a smile on her face

Allie grabbed her plate of food and walked behind Bea to the table.  
"Mom who was that? That just passed?" Debbie's asked never missing anything   
"Oh deb that was Allie" Bea said as she walked over to Allie to put her face in the camera   
"Hi... Debbie" Allie said with a mouth full of pancake and wip cream on her lips   
"You got a little something on your lip Allie" Bea said   
Debbie laughed as she said hi back to Allie   
"Your mini Bea, I have been sleeping In your room don't worry I left everything clean" Allie said remembering who Debbie was  
"I've only been gone 3 weeks and Mom is already replacing me" Debbie joked  
" aye I'll never replace you" Bea said as she went to go sit on the couch while Allie ate her breakfast.  
" so Mom who's Allie and why was she in my room " Debbie asks her mom once she was alon  
"I bumped into her on the streets and she needed help , she was hurt, but turns out we have a lot in common and I let her stay for a while." Bea answered Smiling when she talked about Allie.  
"That's good your not home alone I don't have to be worried about you that much now , hope she's a good friend, but don't replace Boomer she's my favorite" Debbie said  
" I wouldn't, hey Debbie how's school?" Bea said   
" Its great, Besides eating noodles all the time I miss real food, Mom I will be visiting next week I miss ya" Debbie said  
"Oh my gosh Deb, that's great can't wait to see ya"

Bea and Debbie continued their conversation for 30 minutes ending it when she had to get to class.  
Allie walked in and gave Bea her plate of food.

\----  
Allie and Bea headed to work. Allie had so many tattoo idea's she told Frankie, Frankie agreed with her and wanted to test what Allie had learned.  
"Aye red!" Frankie called out waving Bea over to the back of the salon.  
"What Frankie" Bea replied   
"We need someone to let Allie practice on and we decided to ask you, can we?" Frankie asked as Allie began to set up her ink.  
"You mean practice a tatto on me?" Bea asked clearly confused   
"Yeah it will be fun". Allie said   
"No way, fun for you or fun for me?" Bea asked looking at Allie  
"Please" Allie said  
"Fine where do I sit " Bea said not being able to resist the blonde.  
"Since its practice lets do it somewhere not noticeable " Frankie said "lay on your side"

Bea lays on her side and Allie begans to roll up Beas shirt. Allie scans Bea's skin little marks from her past beatings Allie assumed but she was beautiful, Allie ran her fingers up Beas side and Beas muscles twitched under Allies touch.

"Stop eye fucking Allie and get started" Frankie said laughing at the look in Allies eye

Bea felt shocks down her spine when Allie touched her bare skinn but she wanted to feel this more often.

After a few hours Allie was done. She handed Bea a mirror so she can see. Allie was proud of this tattoo.

"Oh my its beautiful Allie" Bea said as she saw the small Seahorse tatto under the strap of her bra.  
"Not bad for a beginner Blonde" Frankie said shocked "your hired" Frankie said as she grabbed her bag heading out the door "see u tomorrow blondie" 

Allie watched Bea look at her tattoo with a smile. She walked over to Bea and lifted her shirt and revealed the same tattoo on her side.

"Oh my gosh Allie, now we match" Bea said with a smile as she pulled down her shirt 

" it's my favorite sea creature, so I placed it on my favorite woman" Allie said smiling

"Look Bea I know we only known each other for two weeks now but I love everything about you" Allie said catching Beas Brown eyes   
"If your not ready then we can be friends but Bea I want to be more then friends, I want you to be all mine, I want to be yours. Bea Smith will you be my girlfriend?" Allie asked Looking Bea in the eyes

".. yes I wanna give This a try " Bea said but she can barely hear herself over the pounding of her heart in her ears. 

Allie smiled at Bea and placed her hand behind Beas neck bringing her closer as she placed her lips on top of Allies. Bea couldn't help but blush. With that kiss she felt all her guards she had up drop for Allie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the birthday wishes !! :) here's the other chapter. Please keep commenting. What do you want to see next?


	9. What's next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and games intill reality sets in

It's been a week since Bea and Allie made it official. They haven't taken their relationship to the next step but Allie would like to push Bea out of her comfort Zone and get her to open up to her more, she wasn't going to hurt Bea she want Harry. Allie sat on the edge of the bed her back facing Bea Deep into her thoughts.

Bea woke up, she looked over to her side and didn't see Allie. She looked in front of her she saw Allie staring at the wall. Bea slowly got from under the Red blanket and crawled behind Allie , when she reached her she placed her hands on the blondes shoulders and kissed up the back of her neck. 

Allie came out of her thoughts when she felt warm lips on her neck. 

"Mmm morning Beautiful" Allie said as she leans back into Bea giving her better access 

"Morning" Bea said in her husky voice. 

Bea wrapped her arms around Allies waist as she kissed her neck, A moan escaping the Blondes mouth. Allie turned around and kissed Bea's lips. 

" Debbie's Coming over tomorrow can't wait for you to meet her"  
Bea said with a smile on her face. Two people that she love being together couldn't be any better Bea thought. 

"Yeah baby I know"Allie said rubbing her hand on Bea's cheek. 

Bea kissed Allie on the cheek and headed down the stairs. Allie stayed on the bed and thought of ways she could get Bea to open up to her more. She needed to prove how much she cared for her and would hurt her, she needed to show her that she loved her.   
\----- 

Allie was on her way to her brake, as she walked out from the back of the salon with her coat on hand she heard laughing and everyone looking in one direction, Allie turned her head to look.

Bea was done with her client, she planned to go to lunch with Allie when she turned around and saw Frankie with a huge ballon in her hand , without Bea reacting Frankie launched it towards Bea, with bea's quick reflexes she dodge the ballon and managed to catch it in her hand so she launched it back at Frankie not knowing that there was shaving cream in it, it bursted all over Frankie and Bea began to laugh. Boomer handed Frankie a bottle of water and Frankie launched It back at Bea. 

Bea'a nice white shirt now soaked and see through, she tackled Frankie and they began to wrestle on the floor of the shop. Everyone in the shop was laughing including the clients.  
Bea and Frankie was like a pair of sisters that always went at it.

Allie turned her head and saw Bea on top of Frankie And rolled her eyes. It was the third time this week she would have to brake them two apart they were like kids. Allie walked over and pulled Bea off of Frankie. Bea always melting from Allies touch, Allies touched always weakened Bea and she didn't know why.

"Come on Allie let me get at her one more time" Bea said with a smile on her face as Allie held her back.

Frankie stuck her tongue up to Bea as she struggled to get out of Allies embrace.

Bea stuck her finger up at Frankie following and eye roll. She turned around in Allies arms and looked at her 

"Okay I'm calm" she said

Allie let Bea go and looked down at Bea's shirt, 'holy fuck' Allie thought as she stared at Bea's wet shirt now able to see what's underneath, the shirt sticking tightly to her bra clad breast and her toned stomach. Allie felt a strong pulling she wanted to rip Bea out of them clothes.

Bea saw the look on Allies face and snapped her fingers.  
"Earth to Allie" Bea said as she took the towel handed to her from Maxine.

Bea knew exactly what Allie was thinking. Bea wanted to take it to the next step but was so scared about her image, all the bruises on her body, she was afraid Allie wouldn't want her anymore. Like when a new toy gets broke and busted. Bea had so many moments where she almost let Allie take her clothes off but stopped her saying she wasn't ready. But if she kept saying no will Allie get bored of her and move on? 

Allie grabbed Bea by the wrist and dragged her to the back of the supplies closet and closed the door. 

"You gotta change so we can head out to get some food" Allie said trying to keep her eyes only on Bea's face but she felt her underwear soaked

"Your right I'll be out in two minutes just gotta change my shirt yeah?" Bea said as she grabbed a shirt that had her salon logo on it.

"Yeah" Allie said as she walked out to the front of the shop and waited for Bea.

"Aye Blondie I see the way you look at Red.. you haven't gotten in her pants yet?" Frankie asked as low as she can

"No.. I'm taking It at her pace" Allie said as she looked at Frankie 

"If you take it at Red pace you will be waiting forever .. when you feel it's the right time go for it" Frankie said as she winked and walked away.

\----

Bea and Allie was finished with work and was at home cooking dinner when the house phone rang.   
" Hello this is Allie speaking" She said as she answered the phone, Bea was in the kitchen cooking 

" A inmate from wentworth facility is trying to contact you" The phone said 

"Bea !" Allie yelled for 

Bea came running from the kitchen

"What's up?" She replied   
" I don't know a machine is taking to me" Allie said handing the phone to Bea  
Bea rolled her eyes at Allie thinking that she was making a joke.  
"Hello" Bea said as she placed the phone to her ear  
"A inmate from Wentworth facility is trying to contact you press 1 to answer" The phone repeated 

Bea froze as soon as she heard the word "inmate". She didn't blink or move when flashbacks from Harry began to play in her mind. He kicked her and kicked her while she was on the floor gasping for air. Bea began to lose her breath.

Allie returned to Bea, she heard Bea gasping for air like she was under water. Allie placed her hand on Bea shoulder. 

"Aye Bea?.. Bea" Allie said concerned her girlfriend not moving 

Bea screamed really loud and Allie jumped. 

"BEA!?" are you okay!?" Allie asked as she saw Bea began to move. The redhead began to cry her body shaking

Allie took Bea into her arms and rubbed her back. 

"Hey it's okay I'm here for you" Allie said confused and wanted to know what happened 

After a few minutes Bea came back to reality.

"I'm sorry Allie, didn't mean to scare you like that" Bea said in a low voice wiping away her tears.

"Shh don't ever apologize when you are going through something baby" Allie said as she rubbed Bea leg. "Who was on the phone baby"

"It was Harry trying to contact me"Bea said with fear in her voice

"Oh babe he cant get to you, he's long gone no matter what he says to get into you head, that bastard can't get next to you when I'm here" Allie said as she placed her hand on The side of Bea face.

Bea felt safe she never felt so safe in anyone's arms. Bea couldn't help but smile at how sweet she was.

"Bea you gotta know that I'm nothing like him, I will never hurt you, I wouldn't never lay a finger on you without your permission. I don't understand how someone can hurt such a beautiful woman like you, you too adorable and sexy." Allie said to Bea as she rubbed her hand up and down Bea'a Inner thigh

"I know you will never hurt me I trust you Allie" Bea said as she melted into the blondes touch 

"You trust me to move our relationship to the next step?" Allie asked looking into those beautiful brown eyes 

"Of course, just promise me, whenever or whatever the next step is , you won't stop talking Time or push me away because of anything?" Bea said as she looked down at her hands

"Why would i want to push you away, my feeling for you will always remain the same Bea, you saw know everything about me, well almost everything, and i know almost everything about you, Bea your just someone ordinary." Allie replied lifting Beas head so she can look into them brown eyes.

"Promise?" Bea asked with her pinky out  
" I promise " Allie replied linking her finger around Bea's.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love :). I'm back in school now so the chapters will be posted late but daily as promised :). Here's a longer chapter as requested


	10. The slow burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were sooo close. It's like the universe doesn't want it to happen

That weekend Bea and Allie were running around the house cleaning and getting ready for Debbie to come. Debbie was coming to visit and coming to see who this Allie was that always seemed to make her mother smile like a teenager.  
Bea hurried into the bath room undressing as fast as she can and going into the shower. Bea was under the water washing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open.  
"Sorry Bea gotta grab my eyeliner"  
Allie said not wanting to make the redhead uncomfortable  
"Its fine" Bea said as she closed her eyes and washed her hair

Allie couldn't help but to sneak a look, she looked over through the glass shower door its was foggy from the steam. But she saw the snap of Bea. She could see she was toned how firm her arse was. Allie wanted to jump in behind Bea and fuck her. Allie was wet and she knew it.

"It doesn't take that long to get eyeliner Allie" Bea said feeling a pair of eyes on her 

"Your right just couldn't help myself " Allie said biting her lip as she turned her way to leave the bathroom  
\---  
Allie and Bea were fully dressed and finally had everything together as they waited for Debbie to arrive.

" you look nervous Allie" Bea said as she walked over to Allie with a cup of coffee in her hand  
"Yeah just want to get Debbie to like me ... are we going to tell her that we are dating?" Allie asked as she took the coffee out of Beas hand

"After everything yeah I'm going to tell her." Bea said no sure 

" you don't have too if you don't want to," Allie placed the coffee down on the table in front of her as she looked at Bea 

"No I want to " Bea said nodding her head " you know Allie I really love how you care about me and put my feelings into consideration" 

" why wouldn't I care for ur feelings Bea your the most important thing that's ever happened to me." Allie said as she placed a hand on Beas thigh.

Bea Just smiled at Allies response.

"Bea you don't know how beautiful you are and what you do to me " Allie continued and took Bea by the arm pulling her to sit on Allies lap

Bea just placed her lips onto Allies, it was meant to be a innocent kiss but Allies tongue found her way into Beas mouth . After a long time of making out Allie decided to make the next move. 

Allie bit Beas bottom lip and ran her fingers up and down Beas stomach. Allie felt Bea muscles twitching from Allies touch 

"Oh god Allie" Bea said when Allie broke the kiss and began to kiss down her neck and her jawline 

"I want you so bad Bea" Allie whispered into Beas ear, "but if your not ready tell me to stop, I'm going with what you want Bea" Allie continued to move her fingers under Beas shirt onto her stomach. Allie softly touched her toned stomach 

Bea knew she wanted this she was so self conscious. But when she was wrapped up in Allies arms she felt everything go away, she wanted Allie to but didn't have the guts to say it back. Bea just nodded and tilted her head back signaling for Allie to continue 

Allie loses her self control and picks Bea up from her lap and Carries her across the hall to the living room and lays Bea gently on the couch. Allie checks Beas face before she continued.  
"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?"Allie asked as she rubbed her hand up the inside of Beas Thigh

Bea just nodded not wanting her 'yes' to come out as a moan.

Allie lifted Beas shirt but not completely off of her, She began making light kissed Down Bea's stomach making eye contact with Bea as she did it.

Bea never felt so much love, she felt like this want real , as many times as she thought about doing this with Allie she never knew how it would feel. She just wanted more of Allie as she watched the beautiful blonde kiss down her abused body.

" may I touch you?" Allie asked as she began to loosen Beas leather belt and unbutton The top of Beas pants 

Bea shook her head yes as she bit down on her lip. "Kiss me" Bea said desperate for Allies touch. Allie came up Beas body slowly as she made her way to Beas mouth. Bea kissed Allie with want. As they kissed Allie made her way into slipping a hand down Bea's pants and underwear.

Bea felt Allies warm hand wiggle into her underwear and she closed her eyes, she expected it to be hard and unwelcoming like she did with Harry.  
"It's okay Bea " Allie said as she kissed Bea once more 

Allie slid her fingers easily into Beas wet folds,

"Oh my gosh Bea, your so wet.." Allie says in a moan 

"Is that good?" Bea asked as she started to feel self conscious again

"Its better then good holy fuck" replied Allie 

Bea couldn't respond when she felt Allies fingers rubbing on her clit , Bea couldn't help but moan. Allie rubbed her fingers on Beas clit lightly as she watched the reaction on Beas face. "Oh my gosh" was all Bea could say never having this feeling before. 

Before Allie could continue the front door to the house began to open. Allie quickly removed her fingers as Bea began to buckle up her pants and pull down her shirt. Everything happened so fast she couldn't even enjoy what had just happened. She also felt frustrated at the loss of contact. She wanted Allie bad.  
\--  
"MOM!" Debbie yelled as she came through the front door dropping her bags and running to hug Bea

"Debbie" Bea replied as she hugged Her daughter tight

"Hi you must be Allie" Debbie said as she went to hug Allie

"You must Be mini Bea" Allie said as she hugged Debbie 

"We finally met , thank you for keeping my mom busy while I'm at school, but you can't compete with me" Debbie said laughing when Allie laughed  
\------

Bea, Debbie and Allie been talking for about two hours. Bea catching up on the campus gossip Debbie was telling her about. The nerves was starting to kick in when it was Bea turn to tell Debbie what's been going on in her life. Allie was off in the kitchen cooking dinner for them all and making Dessert.

"So what's been going on in your world Mom?" Debbie asks noticing her Mom been holding something back from her all night 

"Alright Deb, so I gotta tell you something not sure how you are going to feel about it.." Bea said tapping her feet nervously 

"Go ahead Mom" Debbie encouraged her to continue as she rubbed her hand 

"Me and Allie..." Bea spoke as Allie walked in and sat on the arm of the couch next to Bea

"Me and Allie are dating.. I know this may be weird to you but..." Bea said as Allie rubbed her back trying to help her 

Debbie looked between the too. "Finally Mom you tell me " Debbie says smiling 

"Huh?" Bea asked confused so was Allie 

"I heard you too after we got off of face time Mom not knowing how to end a call, you and Allie were kissing and yeah it came to a shock to me and all but I'm cool with it Mom, and I know you never let anyone get so close to you, I know Allie must be special" Debbie said smiling as Allie started to laugh

"I like you little Debbie" Allie said laughing as her girlfriend still sat there with a shocked face.

\---

They all finished eating the dinner Allie made having light conversation. Bea couldn't help but think about how she felt when Allie had her hand in her pants, she loved the feeing and wanted to feel it again but for real this time and she couldn't get it off her mind.

Allie had caught Bea day dreaming and she knew exactly what Bea was thinking about.  
..... to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you please keep supporting! They are getting there! Trying to keep you guys on edge. The chapters are getting up a little late it because of school but their will be as much daily updates as possible


	11. Is This Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did that really just happen?!

They finished off their night with a movie laying on the floor Bea in the middle of Allie and Debbie. Debbie was laying on her side back facing Bea she was sleeping. Bea looked over to her left at Allie and Allie smiled at her and placed her hands on Beas face.  
Bea whispered so Debbie wouldn't hear  
" what happened earlier... it felt amazing.."

" that wasn't all that I can make you feel it was just the beginning"   
Allie said smirking at Bea as Bea's face turned red "I can show you later in bed.." 

Bea leaned in and kissed Allie, it was passionate but Bea wanted more she wanted to see what Allie meant. 

"I'm going to the room Bea see you up there? " Questioned Allie 

"Yeah .. yeah" Bea said a little nervous 

Allie headed up the stairs turning around to look at Bea before making it to the room. Bea gathered her thoughts together as she woke up Debbie and told her to head up the stairs to bed. 

Bea cleaned up the blankets on the floor and headed to her room. Closing the doors nd locking behind her. As soon as she turned around She felt hands on her waist as her back pressed against the door.

"Shall I pick up where I left earlier?" Allie asked looking into Beas eyes. Looking for any signal 

Bea placed her hands on either side of Allies face taking her lips into hers as she made her way to the bed her lips never leaving Allies.

Allie let Bea lay on the bed as she straddled her . Making out as Allie placed her hands on Beas waist.

Bea felt electricity shooting all through her body. Allie made her feel amazing and she never knew what this felt like. She needed to touch Allie skin but was to nervous to.

Allie reading Bea like a book. "Its okay to touch me if not going to brake" Allie said taking Beas hands and placing it on top of her Breast covered by her shirt and Bra. 

Bea watched as Allie moved her hand to her breast, Bea bit her lip and smiled as she looked Allie into the eyes, Beas eyes shinning in the low lit room.

Bea began to move her hands Squeezing lightly at Allies breast. Allie let out a low moan that made Bea underwear get even more wet then she already was. 

Both woman now fully naked. Bea took in Allie's body it was beautiful in every way Bea could imagine. She just smiled as she was pushed onto her back while Allie made her way kissing down Beas body. 

Allie loved the way Bea's body responded to her touch no one has every reacted the way Bea did. Allie slowly mad her way to where Bea needed it.  
"Please Allie" Bea begged needing Allie

Bea voice made Allie drip. Allie pushed Beas legs open slowly and kisss her way up the inside of Beas thighs.

Bea taking mental notes of the way Allie moved for when it was her turn. Allie began to lick in between Beas folds taking in all Beas juices.

"Oh my gosh" Bea moaned as she gripped the bed

Allie reaches up and covers Bea mouth remembering Debbie was there. She Made light circles around Beas clit softly. Bea pushed her body into Allies mouth wanting more. 

Allie stoped and mad her way up kissing Bea

"Please go back I need more.." Bea moaned and begged Allie as she kissed Bea slowly.

As Allie was kissing Bea she slid two of her fingers into Bea slowly, checking Bea face to make sure she was okay. 

Bea reached her hand down pushing Allies fingers deeper into her moaning loudly. Allie began to thrust in and out of Bea keeping her pace.

Her body began to arch off the bed towards Allie her body shaking as she grabbed the sheets her orgasm ripping through her in waves as she came all over Allies fingers. Allie removed her fingers and placed them in her mouth taking in all Bea liquids. Bea catching her breath.

"That was amazing Allie...I never felt that way before thank you ..thank you" bea tells Allie feeling amazing 

"Don't thank me you know how long I wanted to do that" Allie said kissing Bea 

Bea smiles as she cuddles up next to Allie. She wanted to do it to Allie but was afraid she would be bad at it. She figured she would talk to her about it tomorrow ,being tired from tonight's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting!! Love your reactions and suggestions!! :)


	12. I got a taste, now I want more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to theirselfs

It's been 2 weeks since Allie and Bea being able to be alone together . Bea catching up on time with Debbie before she left and Bea being busy with her hair salon. Allie catching up with her old friends and working with Frankie. Allie had done her second tattoo that wasn't on Bea.   
Allie and Bea saw each other at work, but Bea would be so tired after work but forced herself to keep her shape together , she been going to the gym for a week now and it made her have no energy that she would just crash when she got home. Allie was busy after she left Frankie and would either go with her friends to the bar or go home and cook for the redhead. Bea hasn't made a move on Allie yet but she wanted to with her confidence growing everyday.

 

Allies been craving for Bea since their first night together. Every time she saw Bea in the salon she tried to touch her as much as she could. Boomer yelling for them to get a room. 

It was a day Bea planned to let Allie come with her to the gym Allie promised to behave. After their shift they both headed to the gym 

Allie was running on the treadmill while Allie was with Maxine lifting weights. Allie was happy the redhead finally aloud her to go to the gym with her, she wanted to watch her girlfriend work out. Allie gets off the treadmill and heads over to where her girlfriend is and her friend

"Oy go away before you distract me from doing what I supposed to be doing." Bea said taking a quick look at Allie 

"I'm not gonna do anything, if that's the case your actually distracting me" Allie winked as she sat across from Bea 

"Okay Maxine watch me" Bea said as she rested her back on the bench and began to lift the weights above her

Maxine stood behind Bea as she worked out her arms. Allie watched as Bea arm muscles would flex every time she lifted the weights from her chest. She didn't think what watching Bea work out would do to her, she felt her stomach pulling and the wetness began to flow in her underwear. 

When Bea finished she began to jump up and down taking the burning that was in her arms from working out. As Bea jumped Allie focused on the redheads chest bouncing. Allie couldn't take it anymore, not being able to touch Bea and now watching Bea work out was major turn on. 

After 2 hours of working out Maxine left And Bea and Allie headed to the locker room grabbing their clothing from the locker. Bea was bent over grabbing her shoes when she felt Allie press up against her from the back. Allie began to move her hands around Bea slowly, Bea stood all the way up pressing against the Blonde. Allie moved her hands slowly up reaching Beas breast. This made Allie feel a tighter pull in her stomach. Allie gasped when she felt Bea wasn't wearing a bra under her black tank top.

"Ooo Bea you invited me here on purpose, you wanted to tease me didn't you?" Allie spoke as she gave Beas nipples a light squeeze. 

"I did not.." replied Bea as she bit her bottom lip 

"Yeah you did" Allie began to bite lightly on Beas earlobe. "I want to feel you come undone for the second time in two weeks" The blonde turned Bea around pressing the redhead back against the locker

"Not here Allie.." Bea replied as she took the blondes lips into hers

"Why not it would be fun" 

Bea moved out of Allies embrace knowing what would happen if she didn't. "Maybe next time" Bea laughed at Allies face and she handed Allie her shoes.

 

\-----

Bea and Allie were heading out tonight so once they got home They rushed to the shower at the same time. Bea memorized every curve of the blondes body.

"You so fucking beautiful Allie" Bea said she watched Allie rinse off under the water 

Allie pushed her wet hair out of her face as she came closer to The redhead placing her hands on Beas Waist.

"And you don't know how sexy you are, how much you turn me on with the simplest things" Allie replied 

Bea took Allies lips to hers pulling her naked body closer by placing her hand on Allies lower back. 

Pulling back after a while after realizing that they have to get going.

"Come on before we miss our event" Allie said as she got out and wrapped the towel around her , Bea looking in frustration from the loss of contact

They were both dressed. Allie wearing her black long sleeve dress stoping above the knee, and Bea wearing her Leather black pants and white button down shirt with Her black leather jacket. They planned this outfit wanting to match.

Bea took in Allies look. 

"Baby you look... wow" Bea said as she pulled Allie by her arm giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Not to bad your self Smith" Allie replied kissing Bea but this time longer and leaving them flustered.

Bea couldn't take it no more she needed to feel Allie. She slowly pushed Allie onto the bed and pressed her body on top of hers. 

"Bea the cab will be here in 15 minutes" Allie replied seeing the look in Beas eye 

Bea ignored her , placing her hand between Allies legs and slowly dragging her fingers along the inside of Allies Thigh. 

Allie laying her head back onto the bed. 'Get it together Novak' she thought to her self.

"Bea I really want you, but we really have to get going "

"How about we blow it off I really .. really want to taste you" Bea replied slowly dragging her words

"Bea we promised Frankie" Allie said gasping when she felt Beas hand under her dress and on top of her now wet underwear

"Ugh fine but I will get to you later" Bea replied getting off of Allie

"I don't know what's got into you but I like it" Allie winked getting off the bed and pulling down her dress that Bea had just pulled up

"You gave me a taste and now that's all I crave" 

" you sure you ready to.. you know.."

"I'm soo ready " Bea said as she kissing Allie.  
This kiss went to Allie knees. Wanting her to just pull Beas clothes off

The horn outside it what separates them as they grab their bags and head out to the cab.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience. Unfortunately I can't update on the weekends its impossible for me. I will update every other day!! :) hope I still have you attention... please keep commenting. What do you want to see happen between these too? How do you feel about this chapter?


	13. The universe isn't on my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethibg you don't see comingg

Bea and Allie met Frankie and Bridget at the movies. They planned meet there for a double date and after head to dinner.

Allie has been on edge all night. Bea has been making her squirm in her seat. She knew when they got home what they were getting into for the night. 

Frankie and Bea went to get the popcorn while Allie and Bridget went to get the seats in the theater.  
They where on line when Frankie started to pick on the redhead.

"Aye, I see you and blondie , the look in your eyes says you didn't do the muff on Allie yet" 

"Piss off Frankie" Bea said avoiding eye contact  
As she playfully punched Frankie 

\---  
After the movie they all headed to dinner. Allie sitting across from Bea. They fell into comfortable conversation. Allie watching Bea as she drank from her straw. 

Bridget and Frankie we're in deep conversation when Bea felt a pair of eyes looking at her, she looked at Allie as she began to put her mouth to the straw, swirling her tongue around it before she took it into her mouth watching the Blondes reaction.

Allie knew what Bea was doing and it was working , she watched as Bea made a performance with her tongue. Allie mind went into deep thought wondering how Bea tongue would feel between her legs. 

Bea smiled brightly at Allie. All these signs she was giving Allie she hoped it worked because she was really ready to take on Allie for the first time feeling confident. She even worked up courage to take tips from Frankie.

After eating and having dessert Bea had to go to the bathroom she been holding it so long. She quickly excused herself as she walked as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

Allie laughed as she watched be hurry to the bathroom trying not to draw attention to herself. Allie excused herself from the table to. She wanted a little time alone with the redhead.

"Bea you in here?" Allie asked as she looked around the huge bathroom

"Yeah in here" Bea said as she opened the door to her stall

Allie walked into the same stall as Bea closing it behind her. 

"Good thing I already used the bathroom" Bea said with a smirk

"Bea you been teasing me All night" Allie says as she closes the space between them 

"Noi .. I don't know what your talking about" Bea tried hard to hide her smirk but she looked up into Allies eyes. Allie eyes was darker than light blue 

Allie pulled Bea in kissing her, it was a hungry kiss as Allie placed her hand into the curly red hair and pulled her closer

Bea hands roaming all over Allie. She couldn't take it any longer. Bea kissed along Allies neck and biting hard 

"Jesus Bea" Allie growled as she gripped Beas hips harder 

"I want you right now, right here !" Bea said almost screaming 

"Shh take it down a little babe.. people may be in here" Allie said quietly " letting out a soft moan when Bea pulls her dress up wanting to place her hands on Allies bear breast but can't.  
Bea got frustrated with the clothing wanting to rip it off. She began to pout.

Allie laughed at her Girlfriend struggle and pulled back slightly.

"Babe you can't get me naked in a public restroom as much as I would like it but we have friends waiting for us and they will come in here looking for us, and I know you wouldn't wanna be caught with your face between my legs.. besides wouldn't it be better when we get home?" Allie said kissing Bea once and pulling her dress down 

She knew Allie was right ,she didn't know what gotten in to her but she had lost all her self control.

"Alright your right Allie." Bea said with a look of disappointment in her eyes

They both walk out and Allie looks at herself in the mirror. "Fuck .. babe" Allie said running her fingers over the marks on her neck from Bea.

"Sorry" Bea quickly said

"No don't be.. I love having love marks.. it's just Frankie will notice I didn't have them before I left and will take a hell of a shot making fun of you " Allie said laughing 

"Shit .. pull your hair over it babe." Bea said taking Allies hair out of the pony she had it in.

\----

Bea and Allie ran in the house after being dropped off by Frankie and Bridget. Pushing Allie hard against the front door as soon as the got in the house. 

Allie letting out a soft moan into Bea's mouth as she reached around and grabbed Beas tight ass pulling her closer then ever.

Bea couldn't stop her self as she ran her fingers up Allies leg and under her dress.

"I want you so baddd Allie" Bea said in a low husky voice 

 

"Well have me " Allie replied as she gasped and Beas touch.

Kissing and never braking apart as they made their way to the living room. Allie backing Bea up onto the couch making her lay on her back as Allie fell on top of her.

Bea wanted Allie now and wanted her more then ever that she forgot they were on the couch, she rolled trying to straddle Allie when they both fell to the ground Bea landing on top of Allie.

They laughed trying to realize what just happened. Bea watched Allie as she laughed and slowly leaned in turning Allies laughs into low moans.

Bea needed skin contact so she lifted Allies dress up to her stomach . Bea made eye contact wanting to watch Allie reaction as she kissed on top of Allies underwear. Kissing right on top of the part where Allie needed her the most.

Bea felt Allie wetness on her lips through the fabric covering it. Allie gasp watching Bea staring back into her eyes. 

Bea went up kissing Allie slowly as she slid her hand into The blondes underwear. Beas middle finger slowly spreading Allies folds as she grazed her clit with her finger. Allie moaned and threw her head back.

"Ugh Bea " Allie said as she grabbed onto the rug on the floor ,ready for Bea to enter her and take her on a ride.

Bea's phone began to ring loudly. She ignored it as she began to slide one finger into Allie.  
She was wating for this moment and nothing was going to stop her from having it.

"Yes Bea, Deeper you wont hurt me" Allie Moaned loudly 

Bea slid her finger in deeper. "Oh my gosh Allie you feel Amazing" Bea moaned as she felt Allie wetness coat her finger and her walls tightened around it.

As soon as Bea was about to enter a second finger her phone began to ring again. Trying to ignore it.

"Bea.. fuck.. my gosh... Bea ... you should.. Answer" Allie tried to say as Bea was knuckle deep in her 

"No I want to feel u come undone " Bea replied sliding another finger in Allie as her phone began to ring for the third time.

Allie Gasped as she grabbed Beas hand and stoped her. 

" answer I'll be here I promise" Allie said in a low hungry voice 

Bea pulled her fingers out slowly and sucked them into her mouth as she did she felt a burst of flavor that she knew she will be addicted to now.

Bea answer the phone in a frustrated voice.

"WHAT!?" Bea said upset from being interrupted 

Allie closed her legs and sat up seeing a sudden change in Beas face.

"Bea everything okay?" Allie asked worried 

"ILL BE THERE SOON BABY IM ON MY WAY!" Bea screamed into the phone and getting up off the floor.

"Bea what happened!?" Allie asked again following Bea as she grabbed her car keys.

"Its Debbie I gotta get to her now!" Bea said running around the room

"Okay Bea calm. Down im coming with you what ever it is I'm sure everything is going to be okay" Allie said as she pulled down her dress fixing herself as she ran out the front door with Bea. Forgetting about the flustered state she was in. 

.... to be continued:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's another chapter! Keep commenting your thoughts :) I love reading you guys comments


	14. Scared

Bea asked Allie to drive because She was so nervous she didn't trust herself behind the wheel. They have been diving for 2 hours now and Allie still didn't know what happened all she knew was something with Debbie.  
She never saw Bea like this and she didn't know rather to ask or let her settle in her thoughts.

"Bea?" Allie tried to get Bea'a attention while she watched the road in front of her

"Huh?" Bea came out of her thoughts 

"What happened? What happened to Debbie" 

"She mentioned it to me before by I never thought It was this bad. I should have listened to her... am I a bad mother??" Bea began to panic 

"Bea it's okay calm down.." Allie placed a hand on Beas thigh, making her calm instantly "what exactly are you talking about hun?"

"Debbie she told me about this boy she was seeing at her school ... she told me that he had offered her drugs.. she denied it of course.. but when I got that phone call she told me that He had tried to force her again and..." Bea took a deep breath. Allie rubbing her leg

"She denied it and tried to get away and that's when he came after her. He hit her and now she's in the hospital, I don't know how serious it is but.. it's all my fault!" Bea began to sob

Allie pulled over on the side of the road and pulled Bea as close as she could give her a tight hug. 

"Bea it's not your fault.. how could u know what he was trying to get her into. I know how bad drugs are .. from experience and I wouldn't want Debbie near them. Trust me Debbie is a smart girl and that's why she didn't take them" Allie wiped a tear from Beas face.

"It's not only the Drugs.. I don't want Debbie to be in a horrible Relationship that I was in... fighting for your life.. taking pain I don't want her to end up following my path" Bea sobbed hard into Allies shoulder 

Allie placed her forehead on Bea's looking her  
In the eyes. 

"Listen to me, she's learned and she knows what you went through she won't end up with that jerk that just put his hands on her, trust me Bea" 

Bea shook her head taking in the words Allie just spoke to her wiping her tears. She leaned in and gave Allie a light kiss on the lips

"Your right. Sorry for getting your shirt all wet " Bea said with a little smile 

"Don't apologize babe, let's get going I'm sure Debbie would want her mom by her side" Allie said as she pulled the car back into traffic. 

\---- 

After a silent 5 hour drive they arrived at the hospital, Allie leaving Bea and Debbie to short things out as she went to get them all coffee.

"Mom.." Debbie said as she held Her moms hand

"Yes " 

"When He hit me I had a flash back of you laying on the floor.. it scared me.. I didn't mean to scare you.. I know I'm not hurt besides the swollen eye.. but I was scared." Debbie said wiping her tear 

"Debbie it's okay. I wouldn't care if its a small cut. I will always come running for you. I'm so glad you denied those drugs.. who knows .. it could have been worse. I just want you to know I'm proud of you. And I would never want you to have to fight for your life in a hospital bed because of a man.. I know how bad that can be and I don't want you to go through that.. I love you to the moon and back" Bea said kissing her daughters head.

"I love you too.. mom I'm scared to go back on campus what if he comes back for me?" Debbie asks 

"Don't worry you can come live with us.. and we will sort a thing out with the school he should have drugs on campus grounds anyway." Bea said as she saw Debbie smile in reply

" I have your coffees" Allie said walking carefully with 3 cups of coffee in both hands trying not to spill them 

Bea takes her and Debbie's coffee out of Allies hand and hands it over. 

"Thanks babe" Allie winked at Bea. "So you okay Debbie looks like he got you in the eye?" 

"Yes I'm okay just hope the swelling goes down. I cant give you a run for your money with a swollen eye now can I?" Debbie laughs along with Allie. " I hope when I get older I still look as good as you" 

"aye I'm taken young one" Allie jokes. "But you have your mother traits I'm pretty sure you will end up looking just as beautiful as your mother" 

Bea begins to blush. "I'm right here you know"

"Aww mom you looking like a teenager" Debbie says pushing her mom playfully. 

\----- 

They all headed over to Debbie's room on campus to collect some of her clothes because she would be staying with them for a while.  
Once everything was packed they placed it in the car.

"Can we get some food I'm hungry" Debbie says as she gets in the car 

"Make that two of us." Allie agreed 

"You guys are always hungry" Bea rolling her eyes at the two. 

"I can go for a ice cream Sunday too aye?" Allie adds And Debbie agrees with her

"You act just like a teenager Allie. Surprise you and Debbie aren't best buds yet" 

\---

As they ate Bea sat and watched Allie and Debbie compete in who can eat the most ice cream. Allie and Debbie ending in a tie.

"You guys are going to have a upset stomach on the ride home and I don't wanna hear non of it" Bea says to them both

"Okay mommm" Allie and Debbie says following with a high five 

"You two together it's gonna kill me " Bea laughs

She love seeing her lover and her daughter bond it was Something she always wanted it made her warm and happy at the same time. This is a moment she would never want to lose or forget. Allie sensing Bea watching and smiles at her in return

"Okay guys lets get going we have a ride ahead of us" 

As they where driving Debbie had fallen asleep leaving Bea and Allie alone in their thoughts

"Allie I love how you get along with Debbie. I just wanna say thank you for being here and changing both of our lives " Bea said looking at Allie as she drove 

" don't thank me Bea I love being here, it makes me feel like I have the family I always wanted.. I love you Bea and everything about you.. I promise I'm not going anywhere" Allie said smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you to Beautiful girl" Bea replied and leaned over to place a kiss on Allies cheek.  
Leaving her lips tingling along with Allies face.

\---

They finally arrived at the house. Debbie taking her bags up to her room and falling into a deep sleep while Allie went to take a shower.

Bea headed up the the stairs turning off all the lights in the house. She made her way to her room slipping out from her outfit she wore and into some shorts and tank top. She sat up in Bed waiting for Allie to join her

Allie closed their room door. Seeing that the redhead had fallen asleep sitting up, Allie walks over to Bea and lays her down on her back placing the big red blanket ontop of her. Turning off the lamp Allie slid into Bed with Bea wrapping her arms around her and placing her head on Beas chest. Bea pulled Allie closer  
"Good night beautiful" Bea said in almost a whisper  
"Night Baby" Allie replied 

Allie loved falling asleep in Beas arms she felt safe and at home. She took in Bea scent placing a light kiss on Her jawline , sleep slowly claiming her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!! :) please comment your thoughts !!


	15. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Bea finally get to rock Allies world?

Bea woke up a little earlier the sun slowly rising. She woke up wrapped in her girlfriend arms Bea smiled as she took in her beautiful features. She sat up on 

her elbow looking down at the beautiful blonde. She couldn't believe how much she was in love with this girl, She began to wonder if her life would have still

been  the same if she would have never stayed at the shop longer and wouldn't have bumped into the blonde. Would the universe 

 bring them together in a different situation, She was grateful she let Allie in her life she changed her whole sight of the world in her eyes everything seemed

brighter and she noticed her surroundings more but when she was with harry everything seemed dark and boring, It was something about Allie.

 

 Bea lent down Kissing Allies forehead then down the rest of her face finally reaching her beautiful full lips. Bea took Allies lips to hers getting no response 

from the blonde She got on top of her now straddling her. Bea placed the red blanket over of her shoulders as she laid Above Allie. Bea kissed and nibbled 

on Allies Neck leaving little marks. She felt the Blonde began to move under her. 

 

"MMM morning Allie" Bea said now looking up into deep Blue eyes, Allies eyes taking her breath away.

 

"Morning Bea.. I could get used to waking up like this" Allie replied Placing her hands on Beas lower back. Looking at the window she noticed that the sun 

wasn't piercing through the window. Gathering her thoughts she looked back at Bea. "Babe what time is it?"

 

"two hours before sunrise if that what your gonna say after I tell you the time" Bea smiled as Allie groaned and pulled the blanket ontop of Bea

 

"it is too early" Allie replied closing her eyes

 

"Well i wanted breakfast before Debbie woke up" Bea said sitting up still straddling Allie.

 

"Your stomach is going to hurt babe if you eat so early now go back to sleep" Allie said yawning as she tried to attempt Bea to lay back down

 

Bea leant down Taking Allies lips to hers. It was slow and Passionate. Stoping when air became a problem Allie spoke.

 

"you weren't talking about the breakfast I was thinking about were you?" Allie said gasping for air

 

Bea Nodded in response pulling Allies over sized White shirt up from her knees and over her head, Allie lifting up her arms to help Bea out. Bea smiled and

bit her lip when she noticed Allie didnt have a bra on or her underwear. Allie watched Bea as she began to kiss down her body,Allie body jumping at the

contact sending chills down her body. Allie pulled Bea up kissing her. She was hungry for Beas touch, Her heart pounding up to her ears and her heart

racing matter what the redhead always turned her on.

 

Bea finally making her way down To Allies core. She looked up At Allie checking for any sign that she wasnt ready. Allies eyes now black she watched as 

Bea caught her eyes. 

 

"Please Bea I need you now" Allie said quietly 

 

Bea letting Allies body guide her like a map, it was gong to be her first time she ever did this and anted to make to Good for Allie. All the tips Frankie told

her now playing in her head as she bent down between Allies legs taking in her wonderful scent. She let her breathe Blow over Allies center Allie moaning  

low in response he body was on fire and she felt like she was going to burn.

 

"Bea.. Please" Allie said as she raised her hips bringing her closer to Bea's Face.  She slowly slide her tongue into Allies super wet folds. She remember what

felt good to her and did it to Allie.

 

Allie letting out deep Moans as Bea's tongue Moved against her clit. She needed more

 

"Bbea give me...ugh.. Yous hand" Allie said in between moans

     Bea continued to move her tounge on Allie as she gave Allie her hand. Allie took Bea's Pointer and middle and placed them in her mouth and then slowly  

moved them down her stomach. Bea stopped and watched Allie as she moved her hand down her body slowly moving them into her folds and slding them  

deeply in as Allie took a deep breath. Bea loved this warm feeling around her fingers she pushed her fingers all the way in and wiggled them around. Allie 

Almost screaming at the unexpected move Bea just made Allie throwing her head back and thrusting her hips into bea for more. bea kept her pace 

soon Allies walls began to clamp around Bea fingers. Allie covering her mouth as she road out her orgasm her body going weak. 

 

Bea removed her fingers sucking all Allies juices off As she laid beside Bea

 

"Fuck Bea that was Amazing I never felt so good" Allie said looking to Beas big brown orbs

 

"So that was good" Bea said and Allie just replied with a long kiss.

 

"My turn?' Allie asks wanting to fell Bea. She pulled the blanket over her as she laid between Beas legs and began to thrust her fingers into Bea

 

After Bea and Allie had their "Breakfast" Sleep claimed their body.  

\----

 

Debbie woke up to her bed she felt safe with no weight on her shoulders She decided to get up and head down stairs to make her mom And Allie some breakfast.

feeling guilty that she was invading in on their alone time. Once breakfast was made she placed her mom and Allies food onto a bed tray and headed up

the stairs to their room. She slowly pushed the door open seeing that they were both wrapped up in her moms favorite red blanket made her smile. Debbie

placed the Tray on the Bed side and opened the curtains in the room. Both of the woman moaning in response to the sudden light in the room. Debbie

decided to have some fun , She launched herself onto the bed landing in the middle of Allie and Bea. Allie felt a body next to her and tried to roll and  

ended up on floor with a thud.

 

"Fuck" Allie spoke rubbing her eyes as she sat up

 

Debbie began to let out a hard laugh leaving her breathless.

 

" Sorry Allie didnt mean to  make ya fall" Debbie said laughing with Allie as Bea shook her head at the too

"Well I made you guys breakfast in bed.." Debbie stopped in her sentence when she noticed her mom was wrapped up covering herself in the blanket

"im not gonna ask why your naked under there mom.. i dont want to know" Debbie said as she held back a laugh when Allied blurted out a laugh.

Bea's face turning red as her hair and the blanket she was currently wrapped in

 

"Come on get ready and eat I have a huge day planned for us" Debbie said as she began to walk out the room door "oh and your outfits that you have to

wear is downstairs ill be waiting be ready in 2 hours." Debbie said walking down the hall.

 

Allie closed the room door and looked at girlfriend that is still Embarrassed.

 

"Babe come on dont want to keep mom waiting down stairs forever im sure she wouldn't like that" Allie joked loving Her girlfriends Reaction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support.! Please continue to comment what you have to say is important to me! Sorry for the format I will fix this in the next chapter


	16. A fresh restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the memories now behind them to start new ones

Allie finished her breakfast as Bea made her way downstairs to get the clothing Debbie wanted them to wear. Bea walked towards the couch and noticed that their were three matching outfits, Red tee shirts along with Black jeans. As she got closer she noticed that the shirts had blue writing on them. It read "Thing One,Thing two, Thing three". Bea laughed to herself as she picked up her and Allies outfits and headed back up the stairs.

Allie sat on the bed already showered and now covered in a robe. Bea walked through the bedroom door and shut it behind her with a smirk on her face as she placed the outfits onto the bed.

" I don't know how I feel about this" Bea said gesturing to the shirts

Allie came to stand next to Bea to take a look at the shirts.

"Wow" Allie tried to hold back the laugh.   
"I wonder where will we will be going in such wonderful outfits" 

Bea laughed as she pulled Allie into her arms.

"You think Debbie is taking a liking to me?" Allie asked as she placed her arms around Bea.

"I think she's taking more then a liking.. maybe she considers you family" 

Allie smiled in response as she took Beas lips to hers getting a moan from the redhead. 

"Aye let's get going before we have to deal with the boss." Allie said pushing her girlfriend away with a smack on her bum. 

 

Debbie waited for her mom and Allie to come downstairs. She had planned this day for when she came to visit but she couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to show Allie that she was apart of the family now and that she trusted her with her mother. Debbie knew what her mother has been through and how hard it was for her to let anyone into her life and the fact that she Allie in with no problem means that Debbie would welcome Allie in with Warm arms. 

It was well over two hours when the two finally came down dressed and ready Debbie matching of course. They headed out Debbie driving.Bea hated not knowing what was going on so she tried her best trying to guest where they were going getting no response from Debbie she gave up. 

Allie and Debbie were singing along to a song that Bea knew nothing about so she sat in the back taking in the view as they drove which seemed like forever to Bea.

Debbie parked the car and that's when Bea knew exactly where they were. It was the beach where Bea Debbie And Harry had taken "family" pictures. Flashbacks Surrounding Bea it was a little over whelming.

As they walked closer to the beach Bea had to stop and take a brake tears wanting to escape her eyes. Allie didn't know what was going on so Debbie explained to her it all making sense now. Allie comforted Bea as Debbie went to go back to the car claiming that she had forgotten something.

Sitting on the stand Allie pulled Bea onto her lap wiping away her tears. 

"Bea I'm here with you now and nothing is going to happen to you.. I know this can be hard to take in at once, but that was the past.." Allie stopped in her sentence when Bea took Allies lips into her a slow loving kiss

"Allie I'm not afraid anymore.. being here again and not with him but with you makes me fell fresh and free again.. I'm crying because I feel relief I can't believe that I'm really free.. I always felt that I was trapped and could never get out it's just... you changed my life and made me feel away I never felt before and to see you get along with Debbie.. it's everything that I Plus ever want. I don't have to fake being happy because I am happy" Bea said smiling as she cupped Allies face in her hands.

 

Debbie came back braking the moment between the two with A box of pictures and a camera guy.

"Mom..Allie" Debbie said seeing the two on the sand

Bea stood up wiping her tears Allie following her.

"This is the camera guy Jake he's going to take photos of our new family after we get rid of the old ones" Debbie explained 

Everything making since now Bea nodded and Allie smiled wiping away the tears forming in her eyes. She was now considered family, she never thought she would have a family this Made Her feel so welcome all her worries leaving her.

Debbie smiled as she walked over to the ocean handing some photos over to her mom and Allie. They all looked at the pictures that were taken a while back, Debbie never payed it any mind but as she looked closer she can see the forced smile on her moms Face ,how unhappy she looked and uncomfortable with any type of contact with Harry.

After looking through all the photos Debbie gestures the mm closer to the water, they placed each photo with Harry in it into a glass bottle. All three of them placing the glass bottles into the water watching it float away, they smiled as happy tears filled their eyes. The photographer took a picture of every moment.

Debbie stood in the middle of Allie and Bea. Their shirts in Order ,thing one was Bea, thing two was Debbie and thing three was Allie. They recreated every pose they had did in the old photos.

Debbie headed into the photographer's office to collect the new photos leaving Allie and Bea Alone. Once everything was completed They all head for lunch.

They sat talking while they ate, Allie and Debbie taking on a third plate and Bea saying that she was stuffed the two told her to sit back and watch the pros get to work.

"I just want to say thank you for such a lovely day Debbie, it was really refreshing to get the past off of our shoulders" Bea said smiling at Debbie who's face was covered in dessert.

"You welcome mom I felt that it was necessary. There used to be so much tension on the air when Harry was around and now that he's not it feels so much better, and I never saw you so happy in my life" Debbie replied as she stuffed another spoonful into her mouth

"I also want to thank you for making me apart of you family i never felt so welcomed and never really was apart of a family, I will always be here I'm not going anywhere" Allie said smiling as she gave up and let Debbie finish her plate to

"I love our new family, besides I like having two moms." Debbie smiled as her mom turned red

"Did you just consider me as your mom?" Allie heart began to beat loud that she was pretty sure Bea could hear it 

"Yes. Can I call you Mama? Since I already call Bea mom" 

"Yes of course you don't know how much this means to me" Allie replied letting a tear fall 

Bea smiled As all three of them began to tear up trying to hold it back

"Okay let's get home before everyone sees us crying we look like big babies" Allie said bringing her humor into thing always seemed to lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was gone so long I had writers block. I wanted to make this fan fic a little different from the others. Please keep supporting me in this. I'm trying my best to keep this updated. I love when you leave feedback. If any spelling error or grammar error I apologize


	17. This cannot be real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well

Once they arrived home Debbie placed the pictures into frames and replaced the old ones with the new ones Bea and Allie helping. This whole day has been emotional and all Bea wanted to do was fall asleep with her girlfriend by her side. Debbie putting so much work into showing that Allie was accepted and now apart of the family meant everything to her. 

Once they all changed their clothing into the pj's Debbie bought them. Bea laughed when she saw Allie her pajamas had Doughnuts on her shorts and her top says 'I heart doughnuts' it's funny because it fits Allie so well. Bea's Pajama pants had owls on them and the top said 'like a owl in the night'. Debbie's pajama shorts had white flowers on them along with the top. 

They All ended up on the floor playing monopoly. Bea getting really competitive as usual and Allie giving her a tough competition.  
Debbie had gave up and decided to help Allie cheat so she can Beat her mom. After about a hour of playing monopoly Bea won despite all the cheating Allie had been doing. Debbie got up to make them all desert.

"Mama" Debbie called out for Allie 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you fancy some whip cream?" Debbie replied walking over to Allie handing over a big bowl of ice cream with different toppings. "Me and mom love whip cream with our ice cream wasn't sure if you wanted any?" 

"Of course who doesn't like to whip their cream on ice cream" Allie replied stuffing a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth 

"That made no sense" Bea laughed at Allie while she took her ice cream bowl from Debbie laughing along with Bea. 

After spending quite some time together Debbie was tired and decided to end family night early she was fighting to keep her energy up while she was having a dance battle with Bea. Debbie said goodnight to the two and kissed them on both of their cheeks before she headed up stairs.

Bea and Allie cleaned up the mess then rested on the couch cuddling together. Bea back was against the arm of the couch with Allie Laid in between her legs and Bea's arm wrapped around her. 

Allie was lost in her thoughts, she loved how quick of a bond she had with Debbie and being called mom was a major step and it caught her by surprise when Debbie had asked of course she didn't mind she always wanted to be apart of a family and for it to Finally happen it felt like this was a dream. She felt a warm hand move down from her shoulders to the inside of her shirt.

Bea saw that Allie was Day dreaming so she decided to mess with her to bring her out of her thoughts. Bea slowly moved her hand from Allies shoulder slipping her hand down into the drape of Allies shirt cupping her left breast.

Allie let out a soft moan when she felt Bea's fingers play with her now hardened nipple.

"Okay you got my attention " Allie laughed placing her head back now looking up at the love of her life 

"I'm just so happy how close you are with Debbie, you fit right in with her.. I really appreciate you letting her call you mama thank you so much for playing along" Bea said smiling 

"No need to thank me Bea, and I'm not playing along I really like her calling me mama, you don't understand how long I wanted to be apart of a family I never really was apart of a family, always feeling not welcomed since I was young. " Allie said sitting up and now facing Bea 

"Allie you don't know how much I love you" Bea replied with so much love in her voice as she took Allie's face in her hands rubbing her thumb along her cheek.

"I love you too Bea" Allie replied bringing her lips to Bea's in a deep passionate kiss. Braking away when they couldn't breathe Bea took Allie by the hand and dragged her up the stairs to their room. Allie pulled her clothes off and climbed under the blankets while Bea went to the bathroom to freshen up. Coming back she pulled her clothing off and climbed in bed with her girlfriend pulling her in close as sleep claimed both of their bodies. 

\--  
Waking up early Debbie made a bowl of cereal and left a note for her parents letting them know that she will be out with some old friends and will be back before dinner. 

Bea woke up before Allie wanting to get dressed for work before Allie had woken.  
Her girlfriend was still sleep when she finished so she quietly climbed back into bed placing quick pecks over and over into Allies perfect lips. Feeling Her respond after the 4th kiss she depended it into a slow long kiss leaving them both breathless

"God I love waking up to you" Allie said in a raspy voice 

"Morning to you too Beautiful girl" Bea replied smiling ear to ear. "We gotta get going Frankie is going to think you gave up on tattoos"

"Can we just stay here all day.. Frankie will understand" Allie said pulling Bea on top of her groaning when she feels that Bea is wearing clothing wanting to feel her. 

"Nope sorry babe we gotta go" Bea began to move ever hand down brushing her fingertips ok the inside of Allies leg. 

"Let me feel you before we go" Allie said in a low husky voice

Bea loved to see Allie like this it made her stomach go crazy and her heart pound.

"There's not enough Time.." Bea placed her hand on Allies center where she needed her. 

"Fuck Bea you can't do this to me.. I'll be in a bad mood all day" Allie said begging for Bea's touch

"Sorry Allie we have 30 minutes to get to the shop " Bea said getting up and walking out the room 

Allie took a few minutes to get herself together, how was she going to focus with her being in this state. She finally got up and got dressed for work heading downstairs after her girlfriend.

\---  
Frankie was booked up all day with clients she would love if Allie could take over some of them but she was still in training and she couldn't risk losing clients if she messed up. Frankie was in the middle of one of her client tattoos when Allie walked in. 

Allie was so flustered she couldn't focus if she want to. She walked into the back Of the shop Greeting her boss Frankie as she placed her bag onto the table.

Frankie can tell by the blondes face that she didn't get any this morning Frankie threw a smirk at the blonde as She continued with her client.

"Aye blondie just continue practicing on the doll intill I can get to you in pretty packed today."

"I cant take a client for you I did do a good job on Bea's tattoo " Allie replied confident 

"I know you can just not today I gotta teach you a few more tips and you will be perfect". Frankie added and Allie just nodded in agreement 

\--

Bea was finishing her client about to go to lunch when Maxine approached her with a smile on her face. 

"Hey maxi" Bea said returning the smile 

"Hey, your glowing I like it" Maxine added

"Am I?" Bea turning red 

"Yeah, Debbie called me and told me everything about your day yesterday she was really cheerful and happy that she was able to show how happy she was with her new family" 

"Wow she did, that's new. But yesterday couldn't be more perfect then I could imagine I really love how my life changed , I wish Allie came along earlier in my life i still can't believe that this is real." 

As Maxine and Bea was talking Allie came up behind Bea wrapping both arms around her and placing her chin on Bea's shoulder 

"Hey beautiful" Allie not noticing Bea was in deep conversation with Her friend

"Hi Allie" Maxine making her presence 

"Hey maxi sorry didn't realize you were there , Bea just makes everyone in the room disappear" Allie said moving to the side of Bea

"It's okay hun it's crazy what love can do to ya" Maxine stood with a warm smile watching Allie watching Bea with a glow in her eye 

"Oi you two are like a pair of teenagers, it makes me sick " Boomer said walking past Allie and Bea with a butter finger in hand. Allie laughing when Bea punched boomer

"Shall we head out for lunch?" Allie said grabbing her girlfriends hand. 

"Yeah but Maxine will be joining us, used to eat lunch with her all the time I don't wanna just leave her. You know?" Bea said taking hold of Allies hand

"Yeah I got it Bea I like the company anyway" Allie smiled at Bea in reply 

\---

After lunch and Bea finished her clients she closed the shop up as usual with Maxine and Allie waiting in the car for her. She said her goodbye to Maxine as she got into the car pulling off and heading home.

Bea picked up the mail as she headed inside the house, she kicked her shoes off as she went through all the mail, placing it on the counter she picked up this off white envelope In the right corner of the envelope was a stamp that read "Wentworth Correctional Center". Bea heart began to pound she knew exactly who it was, why was Harry still trying to contact her. 

Allie came down the stairs and saw her girlfriend looking at something her back facing her. Allie walked quietly behind her wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek.

Bea jumped in the sudden contact she turned around in Allies arms. Allie could see the Fear in Bea's eyes and she became worried.

"Hey you okay?" Allie removed her arms

"Uh.. yeah I'm fine baby honestly " Bea said not wanting to scare her girlfriend she quickly placed a peck on Allies lips and moved placing more distance between them.

"Aye remember it's okay to tell me anything" Allie knew something was wrong but wanted Bea to be comfortable telling her anything.

"Yeah you coming to bed?" Bea said waking up the stairs. Allie following minutes later.

After saying goodnight to Debbie they headed to bed Allie feeling Bea's body tense up every time she tried to touch her. She wanted to make Bea tell her what's wrong but she didn't want to pressure into anything so she waited to Bea to say something.

After forty minutes Bea finally broke the tension.

"I got a letter from Harry, i didn't open it,  
I'm afraid too, what do he want? I don't understand why he is still trying to contact me." Bea said fear in her voice 

"Hey" Allie said moving Beas face to look into those brown eyes. "He can't get to you. No matter how many times he try to contact you, he's stuck behind those bars for the next 10 years and if your worried about him after that then we will deal with it but for now your safe, im here for you and I will kill for you no matter how big or small the person is."

Bea just nodded letting Allies words sink into her head while she fought back the tears. Allie pulled Bea in and held her as close as she could soon Sleep claimed Bea's body Allie following minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I tried to make this chapter long! Hope you enjoyed. Hope that I still have your attention please comment your opinion. If any spelling errors i apologize :)


	18. New drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie gets her first client

Allie woke up early that morning feeling a lot of movement coming from her girlfriend that was laid on top of her Allie wrapped her arms on top of Bea's lower back as she kissed her forehead letting Bea know that she was here for her. Allie attempted to sleep but couldn't with Bea's heavy breathing, after a while she slid from under Bea and made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast. 

-

"GET OFF OF ME!" BEA SCREAMED AS LOUD AS HER BODY ALLOWED HER TOO. HER VOICE WAS BEING RESTRAINED BY THE HAND AROUND HER NECK. SHE TRIED KICKING AND SWINGING BUT HER HITS WASN'T NOTHING COMPARED TO THE MAN THAT HAD HER PINNED AGAINST THE KITCHEN TABLE. SHE REACHED FOR THE MANS NECK TRYING TO CHOKE HIM BACK SLOWLY LOSING HER BREATH SHE BEGAN TO GIVE UP HER EYES CLOSING AND EVERYTHING GOING BLACK.

\--  
Allie was finishing breakfast when she heard movement upstairs assuming Debbie or Bea must be awake she continued. When she heard her girlfriend call out "get off of me!". Allie dropped everything she was doing and bolted up the stairs. 

Bea jumped up from her Sleep gasping for air while holding onto her neck. 

Allie kicked the bedroom door open as relief washed over her when it was only her girlfriend in the room , she saw fear in Bea eyes so she ran over to Bea and pulled her close as she rocked her back and forth trying to calm her. "Shh Baby... I'm here.. I promise" 

Bea slowed down her breathing once she realized it was just a dream fear taking over her again when she searched the room with her eyes for Debbie. 

"Where's Debbie!" Bea asked trying to pull away from Allies Hold but Allie just held her tighter.

"She never came home she's at her friends house hun" Allie kissed Beas forehead   
"You know I'm here to listen and to protect you.. tell me what the dream was about, you woke me up with your movements, something was bothering you" 

It took Bea a moment to start taking she sat back and held Allies hand in hers. "It was About Harry , I was fighting for my life he had a tight grip on my neck.." Bea said tears coming to her eyes. "I'm afraid Allie.. he keeps trying to contact me what if he comes back and take away what now makes me happy.. you Allie what if he try's to take you away from me .. or he actually ends up killing me I won't be so lucky the next time or Debbie.." 

"Bea he's gone for good he can try to contact you all he wants he's not getting out for the the next 10 years and if he survives in jail and gets out don't worry I promise he won't get near u or Debbie or even me.. I may be small but I can kick some ass " Allie says smiling As she cupped Bea's face kissing her

\---

 

Allie had her first real customer today and she was more Then excited she was also nervous not wanting to disappoint Frankie or the customer. Allie headed to work with Bea, at first she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to focus on her work with her girlfriend in the same room as her but Bea was either busy with her clients and Allie was in another room. Bea made sure she stayed away from Allie during work one look at the blonde her stomach pull making her body light on fire. 

Bea put the Harry situation in the back of he mind as she worked on her client wishing Allie Good luck with her first tattoo and telling her to keep her eyes only on the tattoo and not the client. 

Bea took lunch with Boomer and Maxine. Allie didn't join because she was working on her client. After Lunch Bea checked in on Allie.

Allie was so focused she didn't hear anyone enter the room. Bea walked in Smiling at the girl getting her tattoo done on her wrist, Bea kissed Allie on the neck once making Allie's skin burn.  
"That's beautiful baby" Bea said looking over her girlfriend shoulder to the tattoo it was a blue rose with black leaves.

"Thanks babe, Grace this is my girlfriend Bea.. Bea Grace" Allie said looking up quickly at Bea then working back on her tattoo adding the last details.

"Hi" the Dark haired woman said smiling at Bea   
"You girlfriend was telling me about you and you are very beautiful just like she said"

"Allie you are in here talking your customers ears off?" Bea laughed joking The dark hair woman joking In 

"Piss off babe your distracting me" Allie said stopping and looking at Bea.

"Oi sorry I'll go" Bea said turning to walk away Feeling a slap on her ass she turned looking back at Allie she had a smirk on her face.   
"Hands to your self Novak" the Dark haired woman laughing.

Bea reached the door turning around "nice to meet you again Grace hope to see you again for another tattoo" 

"You too" the dark haired woman replied as Allie continued the tattoo.

Allie was done getting a picture so she can create a album of the work she has done, her client loving it and Frankie giving her the props saying that she did better then Frankie did when she first started. Allie was pleased with herself and invited everyone in the shop out for drinks later all agreeing.

\---   
When Bea and Allie made their way upstairs while Debbie was in the living room on her laptop. Bea closed the room door with Allie in front of her she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the walk in closet closed the door behind them pushing Allies back against it. Before Allie could realize what was happening she felt Bea lips on hers, Allie replied and deepened the kiss pulling Bea closer by the back of her neck Bea's tongue Dominating Allies mouth. Pulling back slightly and placing her forehead onto Allie's. 

"What was that for?.. that was hot as fuck" Allie said pulling Bea closer by cupping her ass and pulling her closer pushing her hips towards Bea.

" I wanted to show you how proud of you I am and how much I love you Allie Novak" 

"We'll show me more I don't really believe it" Replied Allie with a huge grin on her face 

"Your really want me to show you?" Bea asked biting her lip

"Uh huh" Allie began kissing Bea's neck

Bea took this as a challenge and she doesn't lose or back down from challenges. She pulled Allies button on her pants hard almost braking the button.

"Fuckk Bea" Allie moaned 

Bea slid her hand under the waistband of Allies underwear she slowly slid her middle finger in between Allie's folds and over her clit. Allie moaning low in response.

"Shh Debbie's right down stairs" Bea replied bitting on Allies neck leaving a mark while she slowly slid two fingers into her girlfriends opening Allie covering her mouth as she began to ride her Bea's fingers keeping at the same pace.

Allie could feel her body ready to release, she grabbed onto Bea's shoulder but Bea pulled her fingers out fast when she felt Allies walls began to tighten around her fingers. 

"What the fuck Bea.. why" Allie gasping for air 

"I want you on edge all night while we are out. I like it when we have to wait to get alone that's the best sex babe" Bea said as she licked her fingers clean 

"Bea.. don't do this to me " Allie begged she was so close and to stop when she was almost there is torture. "Babe.."

Bea walked out the closet with a huge grin on her face knowing how Allie felt. "Be ready in 10 gotta meet the girls , drinks on me  
Tonight"

Allie buttoned up her pants as she stood still she couldn't believe what Bea just did. 'I created a monster' Allie thought to her self before she gathered her thoughts and went to take a cold cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! I love how much support I got on the last chapter I love that you guys are liking it so far! :) please keep leaving kudos and commenting I love your opinions. What do you want to see happen next? Sorry if their is any spelling errors or Grammer errors


	19. Just leave us alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is coming back to the present

That night all the girls was out for drinks. Bea was having conversation with Maxine and Frankie while Allie went to the bar with boomer tossing shot after shot into their mouths. Allie figured it would be best for her to drink as much as she could to keep her mind off the throbbing sensation in between her legs. Her girlfriend had worn leather jeans the gripped to her legs and a light white button down sleeveless shirt. Allie knew what Bea was up to and it was really getting to Her. Boomer pushed Allie out of the stool she was sitting in telling her to snap out of it luckily Allie caught her balance. She took a few more shots and went to go sit next to her girlfriend waiting for the alcohol to kick into her system.

Bea was in deep conversation she she felt a hand slide between her legs and cup her center her stomach pulling she needed Allie but not here. Bea moved Allies hand while she continued to talk to Maxine. 

Allie was so aroused and the Alcohol didn't help her like she thought it was going to it mad it worse,she couldn't control herself anymore. Allie slid out of the booth pulling Bea along with her Bea apologizing to Maxine and Frankie as her girlfriend pulled her away and onto the dance floor.

"Allie I was talking" Bea said wrapping her arms at the blondes waist.

"I know" Allie replied her words slowly dragging them. As she wrapped her arms around the red heads neck. They both moved back and forth with the music. 

Bea pulled Allie closer placing her lips on Allies as everything around them stood still and it was just the two of them. Allie grabbed Bea by her ass, and deepened the kiss making be let out a low moan only The two could hear. She quickly pulled back and told Allie that if she didn't stop they would be in the middle of this bar naked in front of everyone not that the blonde minded her head wasn't here at the moment. 

" when we get home you can have whatever you want" Bea said pulling Allie off the dance floor.

"Anything anything?" Allie replied bitting down on her bottom lip.

"That's what I said" Bea said as she sat next her friends and Frankie giving her a knowing smirk

After a few videos and pictures later Bea told her friends that they where going to head home, Bea didn't consume any liquor knowing she would have to drive them home Allie already drunk. Bea attempted to put Allie into the car and failing a few times she finally managed to get her into the back seat Allie laying across all the seats falling asleep.

Once they arrived home Bea pulled Allie out of the car and threw her over her right shoulder as if she was as light as a baby. Walking into the house Bea saw Debbie and a few friends in the seating area.

"Hi mom.. what happened to Allie she can't walk?" Debbie laughed as she took in the sight of the two

"She got really drunk and now she's sleep" Bea said as she waved at Debbie's friends "she should be out for the rest of the night. I'm going to go out her up in bed then come back down to sit with you guys" Debbie nodding in response as Bea carried Allie up the stairs placing her in the bed and removing her clothing placing a light kiss on her forehead before she went to the bathroom to freshen up and head downstairs to her daughter and friends.

Bea sat catching up on what her daughter and her friend had planned for the next week. Debbie told her that they planned a week trip to the waterpark two hours away from them she wanted to get away before she went back to college. Bea agreeing it wasn't long before Debbie's friends began to question her about her and Allies relationship , she explained everything including why she had to carry The blonde home. They all was very supportive saying how they would love to have two moms and how cool that would be. After a hour of talking Bea said goodnight and headed to her room to fall asleep next to her favorite person sleep taking over her body .  
\--  
Bea stayed home shorting out her appointments for the salon while Allie took Debbie out for dessert. Bea decided to take a break fixing her some coffee as she sat down at the table. Looking over to her left she saw the letter from Harry her heart starting to pound hard in her chest , she debated on rather if she should open it or not, curiosity taking over her. She wanted to know why this was Harry's second time trying to contact her what did he want. Bea slowly peeled open the letter as she took a deep breathe before reading it. The letter read...

To Beatrice Smith.

I tried calling you the other day, didn't get a answer. Just telling you that I'm still alive and well, once I get out you will pay for me spending my good years in this hell hole. You will pay for every second. After you pay I'm going to file for full custody over Debbie and place a restraint order against you not allowing you to come within 20 feet of Debbie. You dumb Pice of shit , no one loves you and no one will ever love you, Debbie doesn't even love you your a worthless piece of shit. I cant wait to get my hands on you. 

Take care. Xoxo Harry Smith 

 

Bea couldn't breathe every word uttered in this letter the sound of Harry's voice in her head. She stood still in fear her heart still ringing in her ears. He was right , she thought to herself, im not worthy of having such a good relationship with someone who's 10 years younger then me. What did I think? This couldn't be real it was to good to be true. No one loves me.   
Harry words Screaming replaying on her Head. The room began to spin and she couldn't breathe. Bea eyes beginning to close as she stumbled out her chair trying to reach her phone. Her legs became weak and she fell to the ground banging her head onto the floor everything went blank.

\--

Allie and Debbie fell into a easy conversation as they made their way back over to the house with ice cream in their hands Allie had gotten one for Bea. Debbie opened the door to the house Allie following behind as they made their way to the kitchen the saw Bea laying on the floor. Debbie had quickly dropped her ice cream screaming "mom" it took Allie a few moments for her head to catch up to what she was seeing. 

Allie threw the ice cream she was holding and quickly ran over to the love of her life laying breathless on the floor fear quickly claiming her body. 

"MOM WAKE UP" Debbie screaming at Bea as Allie took Bea head off the floor and placed it on her lap. 

"CALL 911!" Allie screamed to Debbie and Debbie did as told.

Debbie had the phone in hand when she heard a low Husky voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments. As usual please leave feedback. Another Clift hanger. Hop you guys love this chapter sorry it took so long :)   
> . Excuse ant grammer or spelling


	20. Fun time heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like the love of family

"Mom!?" Debbie taking her attention away from the phone and to her mom laying on Allies lap.

"Deb." Bea said sitting up as she rubbed her head.

"Jesus what happened?. Did Dad come back? Did he do this to you? I will kill him if he did" Debbie stated in a serious voice with fear somewhere visible on her face. 

"No.. he wasn't here but it was his letter .. it just sent me into shock" Allie lifted Bea up by the hand and sat her at the table. Rubbing her back for support.

"Baby I thought you wasn't going to read it."

"It was just bothering me I had to." Bea said handing the letter to Allie and Debbie for them to read. As they read Harry's letter Bea watched their reactions.

"Bea.. he's never going to get to you no matter how much he threaten you. I will be here for you and so will Debbie, don't forget your friends at the shop they will kick anybody Arse for you. You know we all love you." Allie kissed Bea's forehead leaving a tingling sensation in Bea's body.

"Yeah mom plus he's never going to get full custody of me no matter how hard he try's. Will all the evidence we have against him I would like to believe that that courts won't allow me to go with a criminal. And you have me and Mama here to support you" Debbie added on 

"You guys are right, it's just im so used to him being in control and me finally being free I'm afraid it's just a dream and it can be taken from me within seconds. Everything just seems so perfect right now and I won't let him come and take it away from me no matter what" Bea took Debbie and Allie into her arms hugging them tight. "I love both of you.."

"To the moon and back" Allie and Debbie replied to Bea at the same time all three of them smiling.

\---

Inviting over Frankie,Maxine and Boomer for a girls night. Debbie decided to sit this one out and head over to her best friends house. Allie was behind the kitchen island morning different alcohol and passing it to Frankie when Allie felt someone behind her wrapping their arms around her and placing a soft kiss on her neck. 

"Mm I missed this side of Bea" Allie said as she leaned back into her girlfriends embrace.

"I miss hearing you scream my name.. how long has it been since?..." Bea whispered in Allies ear as she took her earlobe into her moth biting it softly.

"It's been too long" Allie replied turning in her girlfriends arms as she cupped both sides of Bea's face. 

Allie leaned in about to take Bea's lips to hers when she heard her bosses voice.

"Allie. Need another shot, fill me up" Frankie said sliding her glass across the counter over to Allie. Bea pulled back slowly away from her girlfriend biting her lip as she brought her attention over to Her Friend giving her a smirk. 

"Sorry Red am I interrupting something?" Frankie knew she was but just wanted to push her friend buttons.

"Nope not at all" Bea said backing away from Allie throwing her hands up in the air as Allie turned around to fill Frankie's glass up.

"Hey blondie congrats on your first tattoo you really surprised me. The woman loved your work and your personality that she booked another appointment with you and so did her friend" Frankie said swallowing down all that was in the glass.

"Oh yeah? Sound great babe, hope it wasn't your flirting that brought her back" Bea added as she sat next to Frankie taking a beer then  
opening it.

"I would never place my Novak charm on another girl babe . Come one you know me" Allie winked as she carried a beer in both hands one for herself and one for Maxine. Boomer was on her forth glass of Booz. 

After everyone said goodnight Bea and Allie cleaned up the mess in the living room and kitchen. Bea placing the garbage outside when she heard her front door close. Walking back to her front door she tried to open it but it was locked. Banging on the door for Allie to open it she didn't get no response. 

Allie watched Bea walk out with the garbage she decided to play a little game on Bea. Running to the front door the slammed it shut and locked it after a few seconds she heard Bea knocking on the door. Allie walked over to the window Beside it and laughed at Bea as she watched as her girlfriend stood their in nothing but shorts and a oversized tee shirt. 

"Are you cold baby?" Allie asked through the window 

"Allie. This isn't funny. Are you going to open up or not?" Be replied folding her arms trying to keep her body heat.

"Maybe but what will I get in return" 

"Nothing" Bea replied 

"So u won't be let in its simple Babe" Allie laughed 

"Fine" Bea stated before she ran around to the back of the house.

Allie stood there trying to think of where Bea was headed to. 

"Shit the back door" Allie said out loud as she ran towards the back entrance but Bea beat her too it standing in the doorway.

"Nice try Allie but you can't out smart Queen Bea" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh. Queen you say?" Allie replied as she backed up slowly seeing the look in her girlfriend eyes.

"Yes im Queen Bea" 

"Oh really how about you come and show me how you control me Queen Bea" Allie said before taking off and running up the stairs Bea right behind her.

Bea slamming the door behind her as Allie leaped onto the bed. Bea now straddling Allie taking her lips into deep hungry but passionate kisses making the blonde below her moan in reply. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting your thoughts :). I tried not to make the wait so long. So I will be updating as much as possible so keep a eye out ;)


	21. Never will it be peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can't be perfect. If any spelling errors or grammer errors I apologize .:)

It's been a week now and Debbie was getting ready to go to the waterpark trip her plans had invited her to. Bea was being over protective making sure Debbie had everything and telling her to watch her surroundings no matter how safe she felt. Bea was continuing her speech when the Room door opened .

"Mama! Please save me from this crazy lady she's repeating the same speech for the hundredth time today" Debbie said running over to Allie wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Babe you gotta relax a little Debbie's a big girl she can handle herself. An she knows we are only a phone call away if she needs anything." Allie hugged Debbie back looking down and winking her and Debbie smiling in response.

"But.." Bea tried to defend herself but was cut off by Allie 

"Nope hush lets go make breakfast for Debbie before she heads out" Allie went to grab her girlfriend hand dragging her out the room and downstairs. Debbie shouting out behind them "PANCAKES PLEASE" 

Bea and Allie Began cooking moving around the kitchen without bumping into each other. Allie set the table while Bea finished up the last bit of pancakes. Bea placed the pancakes on the plate when she felt pressure pinning her the counter.

 

Allie saw how sexy Bea looked with her hair up she could help but to touch Bea. Pressing her body tight against Her girlfriend, Allie slid her hand around Bea her hand easily finding its way under her shirt. Allie grazed her fingertips on Bea's stomach her muscles jumping in response. 

"When Debbie leaves I will finally be able to make you cum in every room of this house including the garage" Allie whispered Bea's ear as she bit her earlobe. Bea biting on her bottom lip in response not wanting to make noise with Debbie right upstairs with her door open.

"Is that a challenge Alliecat. Just remember who is The queen?" Bea tilted her head allowing Allie access to her neck.

"How could I forget after I came six times with no break I'm pretty sure I passed out" Allie moved her hand down Bea's stomach easily sliding her hand under the waistband of her shorts. 

"Babe your not wearing any underwear? Naughty" Allie gasp when she felt the wetness between her girlfriend legs expecting to feel fabric. 

"Shh Remember you ripped my underwear last night and these shorts was the closest to me"   
Bea replied removing her girlfriend hand and turning around in her embrace.

Allie took her fingers that was just in the redheads shorts and licked them clean never removing her eyes from Bea's. 

Bea watched Allie as she licked her fingers clean. Bea felling her shorts become more wet. She grabbed Allie by her shirt and took her lips into a hungry kiss. Hearing footsteps they quickly separated to both ends of the kitchen.

"TIME TO EATT!" Debbie screamed as she pulled her suitcase down the stairs behind her.

\---- 

After eating breakfast Debbie friends arrived, Bea taking this time to talk to Her friends making them swear to watch their surroundings and not to let anyone into their hotel room they do not know. A few minutes later Bea and Allie said their goodbyes to Debbie and her friends closing the door behind them. 

"Babe we have a little over a hour to get to work. Whatever shall we do in our spare time?"  
Allie says while winking at the redhead as she walked towards the stairs. She started to run up the stairs when Bea jumped off the couch and chased her up to the bedroom.

 

"I have a small idea" Bea said chasing Allie up the stairs right on her heel.

Bea closed the door behind them and tackled Allie onto the bed Bea landing on top of her.

"I like this side of Queen Bea" Allie said moaning when she felt Bea's lips sucking on her pulse point. 

Bea kissed up Allies neck and onto her plus point finally reaching Allies full lips kissing her with hunger. She felt Allie hands move to her waist and before she knew it her back had hit the bed and Allie was now straddling her. Bea reached up grabbing Allie from behind her neck bringing their lips together again. 

"Touch me Allie I need you" 

"I love when you talk to me and tell me what to do" Allie kissed her way down her stomach fabric blocking her from bare skin. Sliding off   
The shorts with ease Bea lifting her hips off the bed to give Allie better access.

Allie began to slid her tongue in between Bea wet Folds cause Bea to grab the sheets as she let a slow low moan. 

Bea's on the bedside kept ringing and buzzing for the third time.  
"Allie.. Allie.. wait.. hold on" Bea tried talking through her moan. Allie stopping and lifting her head looking up at Bea as she reached over to grab her phone answering it. 

"Hello?" Bea answered voice horsey from moaning.

Allie took this chance to mess with her girlfriend. Placing her head back between her legs she slowly worked her her tongue on Beas clit making Bea jump at the contact.

"Uh..yes .. boomer" Bea tried hard to stop the moan from escaping her mouth biting down on her bottom lip.

Allie watched Bea as she closed her mouth and began to suck on Bea's clit while she inserted two fingers curling them When she saw Bea's eyes widen. 

"Yes..mmmm.. check. FUCK. check the supply closet" Bea finally managed to get out her sentence. Bea pushed at Allies head but Allie refused to move. After finally getting boomer off the phone and telling her she will be there soon Allie had stopped towards the end. Of their conversation and decided to put on a show for Bea. Moving back she took her pants off and slid two fingers into herself moaning as she looked Bea right into her eyes. 

Hanging up the phone Bea watched Allie as she came undone coming all over her own fingers and taking them into her mouth.

"Holy fuckk that was hot " Bea said crawling over to Allie.

"I can do it again if you like." Kissing Bea softly. 

"Maybe later. But for now your on punishment. You saw that I was on the phone and you wanted to take matters into your own hands." Bea said getting up and making her way to the bathroom. "Better get ready for work, Frankie won't take 'being horny' as a excuse for being late" Bea winked as she left the room.

 

"Fuck" Allie said out loud. Her own plan of messing with her girlfriend had back fired. She doesn't know what Bea means by punishment but she will soon find out.

\--- 

Bea was working on a client when a tall bald headed guy had walked into the salon. Bea recognizing him almost instantly her heart literally fell to her feet, she couldn't move as she watched the man come into the store. Frankie saw the look on her friend face and knew this wasn't someone Bea was on good terms with. Frankie snapped Bea out of it and told her to head towards the back. Bea quickly ran into the room where Allie was drawing a sketch of a tattoo for her next client. Closing the door behind her she locked it.

"Bea.. if you are trying to fuck me at work I'm totally into it" Allie turned in her seat placing the sketch pad down onto the table. One look into her girlfriend eyes she could tell something had happened. " hey babe. Are you okay?" Allie stood up worried about her girlfriend

Bea paced back and forth in the small room.

"Bea would you stand the fuck still and tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"GREG!... HE's COME FOR ME. THATS HARRY FRIEND. ALLIE I CANT.... I CANT..." tears filling in her eyes. 

"Hey babe no one is going to touch you"   
Allie hugged Bea tight as she sobbed into her arms.

"You don't understand.." Bea was now gasping for air. 

Allie lead Bea to the chair and sat her in it giving her some water to calm down. 

"Baby I'm here for you.. we are going to get through this.. as a team. Now tell me what's going on before I have to go out there myself."

"Greg. He's probably mad I gotten his friend locked up. He will blame it on me and probably try to kill me. One night it was Harry me and Greg in the house...." Bea looked into Allies eyes seeing nothing but comfort she continued. " they had been drinking watching a football game and I had cooked for them. I guess I messed up their food and.. they teamed up together and abused me... they raped me.. at once then left me on the living room floor bleeding pleading for help.." Bea sobbing as Allie took her into her arms rubbing Bea's back for support. Allie eyes began to tear up. How could anyone hurt someone so beautiful and fragile. Bea didn't deserve this. She felt anger began to build up instead of her. She told Bea she would be back. Bea asking where she would be going and Allie replied to Protect the love o my life. Bea tried to debate but before she could Allie was out the door. Bea ran behind her grabbing her by the arm

Allie may be small but she was strong. She marched out the room anger built all she could see was red. She felt Bea grab her arm as Allie stood Face to face to the tall bald man with tattoos and muscles. Instantly Allie recognized him. He was a client , it was his fault one night she had bruises and woken up in the middle of no where. It made her even more upset. 

Allie pushed Bea back behind her . Frankie trying to pull Allie back but Allie wouldn't budge.

"Allie please. I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Bea said staring hard at Allie praying she won't do anything to upset the man.

Everyone in the salon staring at what was going on everything quiet.

"oh look it's the slut if the town..who are you fucking in this salon?" The tall man Broke the silence 

"Who are you calling a slut?" Bea got upset and stood next to her girlfriend. 

"And who are you you pice of shit. Holy fuck. Your fucking Bea aren't you?" The man laughed and looked down at the two of them.

"That's non of your fucking business now is it. Get the fuck out" Frankie added standing behind Bea and Allie.

" and you must be the number one lezzo I've been hearing about. Don't forget who actually has the dick between their legs." Greg added glaring at the brunette

"And for you to have the dick I still get more woman then you." Frankie balling up her fist 

"Trust me I've seen his dick and my tongue is longer than that thing he had between his legs" Allie spat back at the man in front of him

"Of course you saw my dick who's dick you didn't see you fucking slut." 

"Fuck off!" Bea added stepping in front of Allie .

"Protecting your slut here are you?" Greg now moving forward towards the redhead woman.  
"Your going to pay for lying about Harry abusing you. You fucking useless pice of shit." 

"Oi fuck off she said" Maxine stepping in.

"Oh shut your fucking face you dumb tranny" Greg spat at Maxine 

Everything went black for Bea swinging a hard right hook to the mans face. Messing with people that was a family to her, he had crossed the line making be lose all her self control.

Bea went for another right hook when she felt a huge hand grip her by the wrist and began to twist it back pushing her to the ground. 

Allie saw the way he had twisted her girlfriends hand and she had lost her self control along with Bea. Jumping in she began to punch the man in the face hearing her knuckles connect to the man nose. She heard a crack not sure if it was her fingers of his nose........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another Clift hanger !!.. :) Thanks for the love and support. Remember you comments incourage me to keep writing. Negative or positive I want to know you thoughts to make it better. :) .


	22. Play back of events

Two hours later in the hospital, one nose broken and one wrist sprained. Bea had been deep in thought while her girlfriend went into the room to get a x-ray on her hand. Bea arm was sore and a couple of bruises from the way she had hit the ground when Greg threw her back but it wasn't injured. Allie wasn't so lucky, Bea was pretty sure Allie had thrown all her weight into that punch. Being brought out her thoughts when she saw the blonde walk out from the exam room with a bandage wrapped around her hand up to her wrist. Bea made eye contact with Allie, she always had that huge grin no matter the situation.

"Hey babe missed me?" Allie winked at Bea before she turned around to fill out papers, good thing she didn't hit him with her good arm. 

Bea rolled her eyes at Allie in reply, grabbing their belongings and making their way back to the car. Bea opened the car door for Allie and buckled her in.

"Babe you know I'm not handicap I only have a sprained wrist. No need to baby me" Allie laughed.

"Yeah but it's my fault your arm is like that" Bea added in reply closing the door before she made her way around to the drivers side, placing their belongings in the back seat.

"You know that's not true, I will do anything to defend my girl , never blame yourself for something you have no control over " Allie was serious

"Yeah I know I'm sorry baby" Bea smiled placing her hand on the blondes face. "Thanks for everything back there. I love you so much"

"To the moon and back?" Allie smiled as she felt Bea's warm lips on hers followed by her tongue demanding for entrance. Allie depended the kiss. Pulling back when they couldn't breathe anymore.

"You started something you can't finish Novak. With that sprained arm of yours" Bea laughed. Pulling the car out of park.

" I can finish this without my hand, I have a tongue babe don't forget that I can send you into endless ..." Allie stoped her sentence when Bea phone began to ring. 

"Allie answer it it's Deb" 

"Hello" Allie said placing the phone on speaker 

"Hey Mama! Is everything okay? I heard what Happened Franky told me. Are you guys hurt!?" 

"No babe we are okay no need to worry we will see you when you get back okay?" Allie replied 

"We love you" Bea added 

"To the moon and back" All three of them said at the same time. Hanging the phone up afterwards.

 

Bea had been taking care of Allie since they have gotten home wanting to make sure Allie got rest. She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. If she wouldn't have reacted the way that she gave Allie wouldn't have been hurt they way she is now. 

Relaxing on the couch with Allie between her legs she was brought out of her thoughts as Allie turned onto her stomach still between Beas legs.

"You know I can stare into your eyes all day?" Bea added running her fingers in blonde locks 

"What's stopping ya?" Allie smirked using her non injured hand to push Bea's top up exposing Bare skin. She placed light kisses feeling Bea body react under her lips.

 

"Allie.. we need to talk" 

Allie stopped and put on a worried face sensing her girlfriend change of mood.

"Yeah what about?" 

 

"You know.. what Greg did.. and Harry.." Tears bean to fall from her eyes sobs following behind. 

"Hey shh. We don't have to talk about this. I understand baby. I'm here for you and them fuckers won't ever get near you again I promise I will kill anyone. With or without this hand of mine" Allie wiped the tears from her face and Beas kissing her forehead. 

"I love you Allie and I don't know what I would do with out you" Bea covered her faces letting the tears flow 

Allie moved up Bea's body hugging her tight. 

"I love you too baby" Allie kissed along the jawline that would make her wet with one glance at it. "You know when you attacked that fucker, you looked so hot And when your fist came across his face, mmm Holy fuck a pool was between my legs" Allie smiled 

"Piss off you dick head" Bea laughed as she pushed Allie lightly. After a hour of cuddling sleep claimed both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait didn't know where to take this chapter next. Hope I still have your guys interested. Please comment you thoughts sorry this chapter was short I have beeen working on another Ballie fiction :).


	23. A moment between them

Waking up in the middle of the night Bea felt weight on her chest , looking down at her chest she saw her girlfriend laying fully on top of her, remembering that they fell asleep on the couch. She didn't want to wake the blonde but she figured it would be best for them to go and sleep on the bed, not wanting Allie to hurt her wrist more. 

Moving Allie's blonde locks away from her face Bea placed light kisses on Allies forehead. 

"Mmm" Allie began to stir, opening her eyes she looked down at her girlfriend smiling at her  
"Baby if it's not after 11 please don't wake me up"

"No actually it's the middle of the night.. but we need to get to bed it's better for your arm" Bea added

" no I just wanna stay here, I would prefer to lay ontop of my favorite woman then any mattress in the whole world" Looking up at Bea, Allie moved her good hand and placed it onto Bea's cheek looking into her brown eyes.  
" do you understand how much i am in love with you ?" 

"No how much?" Bea added while biting on her lower lip

"I'll just show you" Allie lifting her head up from her girlfriends chest and leaning down and placing her lips ontop of her favorite pair of lips.  
Bea eyes closing instantly she Deepened their kiss by pulling Allie down by her neck getting a loud moan from Allie in response, Bea pulled back slightly.

"Well someone is in the mood" Bea smirked 

"Babe you known me for how long? when am I ever not in the mood " Allie tried to lean in for another kiss Bea pulling back 

"Nope save all that for later we really need some sleep I have to work in the morning and you are coming along to help me out with the paper work. Now get up so we can get to bed" 

"Your no fun" Allie pouted sitting up and climbing off of Bea

"I'll show u fun" Bea said walking and leaving Allie behind and going up the stairs . When she got into the bedroom Bea stripped off all her clothing including underwear and slipped into the bed under the sheets.

Allie stood there confused as she watched Bea head up the stairs. 'I'll show you fun' Allie thought to herself as she followed her girlfriend up the stairs and to the bed room. Waking in she sees Bea in the bed.

"Yeah real fun" Allie rolled her eyes as she slid into bed and wrapped her arm around Bea, felling bare skin she pulled the blanket up and saw that Bea was naked, gasping in response.

"What?" Bea turned smiling at a very surprised Allie

Allie not replying she removed the blankets and threw them to the floor. She straddled Bea and began to kiss down her jawline. Bea stopping her. 

"No , I said I'll show you fun, and your not going to touch me inappropriately while I lay her naked, it's fun for me to watch you suffer." Bea smiled into her sentence 

"But baby that's no fun for meeee" Allie complained making a frown with her mouth 

 

"No but it's fun for me, plus u cant do anything with your hurt wrist"

"Fine can I at least lay on you?" Allie added seeing she wasn't going to win this fight 

" yeah just let me put some clothes .." Bea was at the end of her sentence when Allie pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra 

"Two can play this game" Allie added before standing up and pulling off her shorts and Underwear, grabbing the blanket she threw to the floor as she climbed back onto Bea and laying down on her chest. 

Bea was left speechless thinking that it would be easy for her to tease Allie but it backfired when Allie stripped and layer her bare body onto of Bea's. Bea felt like her body was on fire, closing her eyes she tried to gain all the self control she had.

"Good night Baby" Allie smiled as she looked up and saw Bea trying to contain herself. Placing a light kiss on Bea chest before she placed her head on the redheads right boob.  
Bea watched as Allie kissed her chest, she felt Allies Leg pushing right on her center she could explode right now if she pushed any harder, she knew Allie could feel her wet throbbing center on her thigh. Taking her mind off of her current situation she closes her eyes and try's to get some sleep. 

 

\-----

 

Waking up Before Bea Allie decided to get in the shower and make Bea some Breakfast before they headed to the salon to catch up on paper work. Allie hoped that her girlfriend won't wake up before she finished cooking. 

 

Making Bea's favorite Allie hurried carried it up the stairs And into the room. Sitting it on the night stand before sitting at the edge of the bed Waking Bea up.

"Morning beautiful" Bea said in a raspy voice while she stretched out her arms

"Morning baby, your morning voice is so sexy" Allie smiled as she leaned in to place her lips into Bea's.

" Hurry and eat we have a lot of paper work to do. Ima call Maxine and let her know I will be helping you with the papers and she can have the day off, plus I have to meet with Franky she wants me to do a tattoo for her" Allie added 

"Okay Ms.Bossy, hand me a shirt unless you just want me to eat naked" Bea smirked 

"I wouldn't mind" Allie laughed as she picked Bea shirt off the floor and handed it over to her, Bea sliding it over her head. 

 

Bea finished her food and Allie took the plates to wash while Bea went into the Shower. After the shower she pulled her hair up into a bun and got dressed. 

 

Allie was blasting music downstairs waiting for her girlfriend to finish getting ready when she finally heard footsteps upstairs she turned the music off and headed up the stairs. Opening the room door she saw Bea from behind. She had on a tight black leather pencil skirt with a white button down long sleeve shirt tucked into her skirt and Heels. 

"Holy fuck Bea!" Allie stood in the door way watching her girlfriend let down her hair as it flowed down to her shoulders. 

"What you like ?" Bea turned around gesturing to her outfit

"Do I like? I love it holy fuck! I didn't think you could get any sexier" Allie was struggling to keep eye contact 

" every time I do paper work I like to look my best, my office is in a building where everyone dresses fancy." 

"Well I may have to change .." Allie laughed as she looked down at her fit. She was wearing light blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

"No your just my helper for the day they will understand." Bea added facing the mirror  
"Will you help me put this necklace on?" 

"Yeah of course babe" Allie smiled walking up behind Bea She took the silver necklace, as Bea lifted up her hair allowing access for Allie to place it around her neck. Placing the necklace Bea let her hair down and Allie wrapped her arms around her staring back at be in the mirror. 

 

"Your so beautiful baby I don't know how I am so lucky to end up with you" 

Bea smiled from ear to ear as she turned in her girlfriend arms and kissed her bringing them into a heated kiss. Pulling away when air became a problem .

"Alright let's get going I don't want to be in this office all day I'll rather have you in bed" Bea smiled as she took Allies hand and made their way down the stairs. 

(To Be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update. Longer chapter but I didn't know where to take the story yet so I Let this chapter be between Bea and Allie and focus on their relationship. Please comment what should be next.


	24. A day of paper work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie goes to the office for the first time. Will her fear of heights get the best of her?

Getting out of the car and walking into a big brownstone Bea held the door for Allie to walk in first Bea walking in after her. Coming up to the front desk there was a women with long green hair, the lady watched Allie com towards her. Stopping in front of the desk Bea appeared from behind Allie Standing to her right now; the woman at the desk let out a huge grin when she saw the redhead.

“Hi mrs.Smith, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?” The green haired woman asked

“Great. I actually go by Ms.Smith now. How have you been?” Bea replied in kind. Allie watching switching glances between the green haired woman and the love of her life.

“ oh sorry ‘Ms.Smith’ I've been great me and my kids miss having you around every Sunday. They actually asked about you and uncle Harry. If you don't mind me asking what happened between you to?” 

“ Um..” Bea shifted weight from both feet. 

Allie cleared her throat and placed her hand on Bea’s lower back, sensing Bea being uncomfortable about the topic. She decided to make her presence known “Hi I'm Allie, Allie Novak” 

“Hi, Im Vanessa” The green haired woman extended her hand for Allie to take. Allie shaking her hand with a strong grip.

“Nice to meet you.” Allie smiled “Well Vanessa I would love to sit and chat but me and Ms. Smith have to get these papers in.” Allie held up Bea’s large envelope

“Yes sorry. Go right ahead. Oh and Bea;Text me my number is still the same” The green haired woman added before the two walked off and into the elevator.

“Bea you okay?” Allie questioned 

“Yeah I'm fine baby, i just didn't know how to answer her question, was I supposed to tell her the truth or was I supposed to say it wasn't meant to be.” Bea locked Allie eyes with hers

“Hun, you don't have to answer any question you don't want to answer. Just tell them you don't want to talk about it I'm sure they will understand.” Allie placed her hand on Bea’s arm rubbing her hand in soothing circles.

After what felt like forever to Allie, the elevator finally met the 30th floor. Allie fear of heights were beginning to kick in, her girlfriend never mentioned to her what floor her office was on or how high it would be off the ground. Stepping out the elevator she followed Bea into her office. Bea closed the door behind them. 

“Baby you okay ? Your shaking.” Bea questioned

“No. I had no idea how high we were going. I don't know if I ever told you I was afraid of heights.” Allie replied with fear in her voice trying to control her trembling.

“I remember every detail you told me about you. Heights not ringing a bell” Bea stepped closer to Allie closing all space in between them. “Come I have something to help you get over your fear.” Taking Allie's hand in hers she lead them both over to a wall with curtains on them. Letting go of Allie hand Bea pressed a button making the curtains pull back and fold itself into a corner. Allie stood with her mouth gaped open. 

“Oh my.” Is all Allie could let out her heart rate increasing going to her ears. 

“Step onto the ledge I will hold you from behind then you will look down and you will feel better about your fear of heights. Do you trust me babe?” Bea asked 

“Of course I do.” Allie reached for Bea hand, Bea taking her hand and bringing it up to knuckles kissing it. 

“Okay so step onto the ledge” Bea gestured with her hand. 

“I can't” Allie pulled back tears falling from her eyes. 

Bea pulled Allie into a tight embrace. “Don't cry baby just try it. No pressure.” Bea said before kissing Allie on the forehead and stepping back from the blonde she sat on the small couch waiting for Allie to make her decision. Bea would never pressure Allie into doing something she didn't want to do. Allie never pressured Bea into doing anything she didn't want to do, Bea loved her for being patient with her she never had someone so patient. Now it was her turn to be patient with Allie and she will agree to whatever choice she made.

“I didn't come here to conquer my fears I came to help my girlfriend with her paper work” Allie smiled kindly hoping to change the subject. 

“Yeah.. yeah your right” Bea nodded her head in response before kissing Allie forehead and turning to take a sit in the chair behind the desk. Allie pulled the chair that was in front of the desk to the side on the right side of The redhead. Bea walked Allie through the instructions on how to place the papers into the right file cabinet; while she placed the customer's information into the computer. 

Bea liked to keep her information as neat as possible, she learned from a pass incident. One of her customers had tried to sue her for something she didn't do nor did one of her workers. She was claimed for causing a burn rash on the back of the person's neck from using too much perm. Bea had photos of the work she had done she just didn't know where she had placed them, pulling everything out of the file cabinets looking for the photos. She had eventually found them getting the case overthrown and deciding not to press charges on the woman that had made false impressions of the statement. 

“Babe” Allie voice brought Bea out of her concentration 

“Yeah?” Bea lifted her head from the desk looking at Allie across the room.

“Where does this one go?” Allie held up a folder 

Bea Got up and went over to Allie taking the folder from her and bending down to place the folder into the lower file cabinet. Allie took in the view of her girlfriends ass and couldn't help herself so she smacked it with all the force she had. 

“Fuck Allie” Bea stood up fully, rubbing the spot the Allie had just made contact with. Turning around she came face to face with no loner Blue eyes, but dark eyes filled with desire. “You knew exactly where that file went.” 

Allie smirked before pulling Bea closer to her. “Mhm I just wanted to see your tight arse bend down in front of me” 

“Mm.. stop Allie we gotta focus the quicker we get out of here the quicker u can have me” Bea winked as she walked over behind her desk leaning slightly over the desk and signing the papers.

Allie watched Bea walk back across the room, she was obviously feeling herself because she put a extra sway to her hips making Allie center throb. Allie walked over to the office door locking it and pulling the blind down over the window. Walking over to Bea she stood behind her and placed her arms around the redhead waist. Pushing her hips into Bea’s ass, Bea pushed up against her desk and Allie. 

“What are you doing Allie” Bea giggled 

“How sound proof are the walls?” Allie questioned pushing Bea’s hair from her neck, biting softly down onto her earlobe. 

“Allie.. we can't” Bea let out a low moan when Allie ran her tongue up her neck. 

“I want you right here and right now.” Allie turned Bea around in her arms. Lowering her voice and catching Bea’s eye .“ I want to fuck you on this desk” 

“Stop talking and do it already” Bea moaned as she pulled Allie into a deep kiss by the hem of her shirt losing all of her self control. Allie broke the kiss and pushed everything that was on the desk onto the floor. Wrapping her arms around Bea’s ass she lifted her up onto the desk Allie falling comfortably in between her legs. 

“I never knew you could lift me, I always lift you” Bea said through her low moan.

“I may be small but I'm strong. Don't forget who always end up at the bottom. Kind of like right now”Allie giggled as she pulled roughly at Bea’s top.

“How about you show me who's boss then.” Bea said in her lowest huskiest voice

Allie pulled Bea by the back of her neck biting on her lower lip Before kissing her roughly, both fighting for dominance. 

Allie slid her hand in between Bea’s thighs cupping her core roughly. Bea bucked her hips into Allie.  
“Fuck” Bea moaned loudly

“Shh baby” Allie kissed Bea muffling out her moans

Allie slid Bea’s now soaked underwear to the slide letting her finger fall in between Bea’s wet folds. Bea digging her fingernails into Allie shoulder blades as her hips bucked into Allie. Filling Bea with one finger Bea let her mouth fall open as her head fell back.   
“Oh my god” Bea moaned 

Before Allie was able to move her finger there was a knock at the door. 

“Ms.Smith?” A woman called from behind the door 

“Fuck” Bea cursed silently hoping down off the desk she fixed her underwear then pulling down her skirt and tucking her shirt back into it. Allie had a smug grin on her face. Making eye contact with Allie be rolled her eyes before Allie took her finger that was in Bea and licked it slowly before pushing the whole finger in her mouth. 

“Mhmm I can't wait to get you home” Allie moaned low into Bea’s ear before she turned around to sit in the chair and returned to her paperwork.

 

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in Soo long . School had gotten in the way of me uploading. I'm back now and I promise you I will update weekly. With longer chapters. :) I hope I still have your attention. Please as always comment how you feel about this chapter. I love feedback.


	25. Debbie's relationship

Mhmm I can't wait to get you home” Allie moaned low into Bea’s ear before she turned around to sit in the chair and returned to her paperwork.

Bea stared at Allie while Allie threw a smirk at her.  
“ are you going to answer the door or not” Allie said

Bea was so turned on she felt like if she was to move her legs she would fall. She was speechless. Allie saw the state she had left her girlfriend in. Another knock behind the closed door.

“Ms.Smith? I can come back if you're busy” the lady Announced waiting for a reply.

Allie decided to speak for Bea. “Yeah.. come back in about 20 minutes?” Allie spoke loud enough for the other woman to hear. 

“Okay” the lady replied before leaving. 

Allie was sitting in the chair behind the desk watching Bea she seemed like she was debating on something.  
“You okay babe?” Allie asked before Bea came launching herself towards Allie. Straddling Allie's lap Bea placed both hands on Allie's face taking her lips into a rough kiss.

“I want you to fuck Me. Hard” Bea rasped in a low husky tone that Made Allie shiver.

“You sure right now?” Allie asked pushing her head back to give Bea better access to her neck 

“I never been so turned on. I feel like from kissing you I can come” Bea whispered in Allie ear. 

Allie was loving how vocal Bea was right now it was sending electric bolts down to her core. Taking Bea’s lips to hers she cupped Bea right breast roughly through her clothes in the way of her touching bare skin. “How long do we have again” Allie questioned While trailing her mouth down Bea’s neck 

“about 15 minutes now” Bea moaned 

“Thats enough for me to get you off two times” Allie hissed trailing her hand up the inside of Bea skirt and cupping her wet center. “This is how much I turn you on? I didn't know I could do all this to you”

“Hush and just fuck me” Bea moaned in Allie's ear as she threw her hands around Allie's neck.

Allie didn't want to waste anytime, pushing Bea underwear to the side she trailed her finger through wet folds making Bea roll her hips to Allie movements. Stopping at her clit Allie rubbed her finger in circular motions; Bea bucking instantly.

“ ugh Yess” Bea low husky voice moaned as she leaned her head back and gripped onto Allie's Shoulders. 

“Ride my fingers baby” Allie wisphered as she slid two fingers into Bea. Bea did as told and bounced herself up and down on Allie's fingers. Bea moaned louder covering her mouth instantly. Allie felt bea’s walls beginning to contract around her fingers. Pushing her fingers deeper while Bea bounced up and down.

“Ohh fuckkk Allieeeee” Bea moaned as she grabbed a handful of Blonde locks but not pulling hard. 

“Let go and come on my fingers baby” Allie said as she curled her fingers and pressed her thumb on Bea clit. Bea jumped as she lost all control of her body.. Allie placed the hand that was free to hold Bea down by her hip, while she pressed her fingers deeper into Bea. After she came down Allie removed her fingers and licked them clean her eyes never leaving Bea’s.

“Holy fuck that was hot” Bea bit her lip before she kissed Allie fully. 

 

After getting themselves decent they cleaned up the papers that was thrown on the floor earlier and placed them where they belonged. Bea was packing up her things when she noticed Allie staring out the window. Bea walked over and placed her hands around Allie's waist and placed her chin on her shoulder as she looked out the window with Allle. 

“Hey you okay? The view is getting to you?” Bea questioned As she kissed her cheek. 

“Yeah , no, I'm fine” Allie replied as she placed her hands on top of the love of her life. 

“You know I love you right?” Bea questioned 

“Yes of course do you know I love you?” Allie turned in her girlfriend arms and kissed her. 

“You ready to go” 

“Yep as ready as ever” Allie entwined her fingers with Bea before they walked out of the office and into the streets.

 

\--------- 

“Mama … mommy You guys home?” Debbie announced as she walked into the house. Turning around she closed the front door behind her after a girl walked in with her black hair. “They should be home soon but for now how about we make ourselves Comfortable..hmm?”  
Debbie said as she grabbed her suitcase and the dark haired girls suitcase and showed her to her room. placing the bag down onto the ground next to the bed she faced the dark haired young woman. 

“You okay you seem nervous..” Debbie Questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows together. Sitting on the edge of her bed she patted the space next to her, the young brunette taking a seat next to her.

“Yeah I'm fine. But you told me so much about your birth mother and how protective she is over you. What if she doesn't approve of us? What if she doesn't like me?” The jet black haired woman questioned 

“Miranda .. why all of a Sudden you're so nervous? I'm pretty sure she will accept she's with a woman herself, and as far as my other mom I'm sure she will be happy and accepting as long as I'm happy they will be happy” Debbie smiled as she placed a hand on her arm. 

“I know I'm just being silly” Miranda hugged Debbie and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I'm totally likeable, I mean look at me” she stood up And motioned to herSelf. She's was average height, flat stomach with thick thighs and plump butt, tattoos all over except for the face, tongue piercing and 3 ear piercings. 

“ I know and you're all mine” Debbie smiled as she stood up and pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace.

Debbie and Miranda had been going out for 3 months now and Debbie figured it was time for her to meet the person she loved with all her heart the person that brought her into the word. She wanted her to meet her now perfect family or what seems perfect to her considering what they have been through. They have been taking things slow not wanting their relationship to get in the way of their college studies. They haven't slept together yet wanting to wait, they saw that they wasn't ready for the next step. But Miranda wanted Debbie so bad but she decided to wait for Debbie because that's what she wanted. 

Debbie pulled Miranda on top of her while her back fell onto the bed. Kissing her deeply they fought for dominance Debbie letting Miranda win as she slipped her tongue into Debbie's mouth. 

 

Allie and Bea was just getting home from the office. Bea told Allie how much she liked riding her finger and how hot it was, Allie told her she can do it again as soon as they got to the house and Bea had agreed and couldn't keep her hands off of Allie. Pulling Allie into the house by her arm she closed the front door behind them as she pushed Allie against the door kissing her roughly. Allie pulled back when she heard giggles. Looking at her girlfriend she gave her a puzzled look. 

“Why did u stop” Bea questionEd

“Cus you giggled . What's funny?” Allie asked 

“I did not.” Bea looked confused before the giggles happened again. Turning around she followed the sound Allie following closely behind. Stopping at Debbie's room Bea peeked her head in. 

“Deb huh!!! I missed you why didn't you let me know you were coming home what a surprise!” Bea almost screaming from excitement as she made her way over to Debbie and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“HI Deb hun” Allie walked into the room as she hugged Debbie then turned her attention over to the young lady sitting on Debs bed. Allie roamed her eyes on her she saw a huge hickey mark on her collarbone which looked new. Binging her eyes up to meet with the girl Allie gaydar began to go off. Bea braking Allie out of her thoughts

“Hey who is this Deb.?” Bea smiled warmly as the young woman sitting on the bed stood up and held her hand out for Bea to take. Bea pulled her into a warm hug instead. 

“Hi im Miranda” the young brunette smiled.

“Im Debbie’s mom,and this is Debbie's other mom Allie” Bea smiled as she pulled Allie into her side by her arm. 

Allie smiled and shook the young woman's hand.

“You must be a very good friend To my daughter for her to bring you over here to see her old mother” Bea scoffed 

“Yeah you can say that” Miranda replied and Debbie elbowed her in the side. 

Allie out two and two together, she didn't want to say anything to Bea, she decided to let Debbie tell her. Allie wasn't sure if Bea would mind if Debbie dated a girl but she hopes that she wouldn't mind. 

“Since your home we should all go out and have dinner” Bea Said 

“We would enjoy that” Debbie smiled and hugged Her mother. Before Bea left the room. 

“Hey Deb can I talk to you for a minute?” Allie asked and Debbie nodded in response as she looked at her girlfriend and she left the room leaving Allie and Debbie alone. Closing the door Allie sat at the Edge of the bed. 

“Soo who's the friend of yours?” Allie questioned 

“Her name is Miranda and she's really cool I think you will like her. She's similar to Franky but more girly.” Debbie smiled talking about her.

“I know she's more than just a friend Deb the way you talk about her, the way you smile around her, I only seen you around her for a few minutes but I can tell. My gaydar is going off and is ringing loud.” Allie spoke softly 

“Please don't tell mommy I want to tell her tonight over dinner. I really don't know what her reaction will be and I'm praying she won't flip out.” Debbie stated as she lost eye contact with Allie.

“Hey I doubt your mom will flip. I mean I am a woman not a man. Hey I think you two look totally great together and I hope everything will work out between you two. Maybe become and mini relationship of me and Bea’s” Allie giggled

“I would love to have a relationship like you and mommy you two are totally in love.” Debbie smiled 

“Hey you know I'm here for you. No matter what. If I never told you my childhood story about me coming out to my parents then now is a good time.” Allie took a deep breath before continuing. “When I came out my parents disowned me, like they wouldn't even look at me and take me out places, saying that I'm a disgrace to the family. Anyways they ended up kicking me out and I had to make a way tO live on the streets. I didn't tell you this to scare you but I told you this so you know that's your not the only one that knows the pressure of coming out. I'm here for you. I never had anyone by my side to guide me I was young and all alone. I just want you to know That i'm here for you and I love you” Allie hugged Debbie tight.

“BABE!!” Bea’s raspy voice called 

“IM COMING!” Allie screamed back 

“You and Miranda get dressed and we will head out to dinner” Allie smiled before she stood up and made her way to her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's another update for this week. I hope I still have your attention. How do you think Bea will react to her daughter dating a girl? Will that effect their relationship?


	26. Not Accepting??

“You and Miranda get dressed and we will head out to dinner” Allie smiled before she stood up and made her way to her girlfriend

Bea Allie Debbie and her girlfriend were all on their second plate. Allie had told them about a all you can eat restaurant and they all agreed on it wanting to eat all they want. Bea and Miranda gave up after their second plate, Allie and Debbie put a bet on who could eat the most food without having to throw up; Bea told Allie to give up now because she hasn't seen how much Debbie can eat, Allie refused and took on the bet. 

Bea was enjoying watching her favorite two girls get along, Bea Began to laugh when Debbie threw her hands up in Defeat letting Allie take this win. 

“I told you I may be small and older but I can hold a whole grocery store!” Allie laughed as she wiped her mouth

“The first person who was able to beat me i'm so shocked” Debbie sat back in her chair holding her stomach.

“Good job babe.” Bea high fived Allie “I can never compete with you guys gotta keep this shape up.” Bea winked at Allie; Allie bite her bottom lip as her eyes roamed freely down the redheads body.

Debbie coughed bringing both of her mom's out of there thoughts. “Mom I have something to tell you” Debbie cleared her throat before taking her girlfriend hand and intertwining their fingers. Debbie searched Bea’s face for any reaction finding None she continued her sentence.  
“I am dating Miranda…” Debbie left the sentence in the air.

Allie sat up in her chair and watched her girlfriend reaction, Bea was just sitting there with her arms crossed across her chest not blinking. Allie placed a hand on Bea chest to see if she was still breathing which she waa. It's was silence for a few minutes; so Allie decided to speak.

“I'm really proud of you Debbie and I love that you decided to tell us instead of hiding it from us. I mean Miranda here must be very special for you to introduce her to your parents.” Allie smiled as she went to reach for Bea but Bea pulled back from Allies touch and walked out of the restaurant. Allie closed her eyes before turning her attention over to Debbie who was just as confused as her. Allie pulled out her wallet and paid for the food and left a tip on the table. 

“Miranda and Debbie hun I'm sure she's just in shock I'm going to go look for her you don't worry. Go home and we'll be there Shortly” Allie said as she stood up and gave a slight smile before going to look for Bea.

After a few Minutes Allie found Bea sitting in the park on a swing. Approaching Bea slowly Allie spoke not wanting to startle the older woman. 

“You know you shouldn't have Stormed off like that you're making Debbie think you don't accept her.” Allie said as she sat down on the swing next to Bea.

Bea didn't reply for a moment before she let out a chuckle to herself. Allie was confused she looked as Bea but Bea stilled didn't make eye contact keeping her eyes locked onto the ground. 

“I don't accept it” Bea spit out with a small chuckle.

“I don't understand.” Allie furrowed her eyebrows together.

Bea lifted her head and made eye contact with Allie.  
“I wanted grand kids Allie. Debbie can't have kids with a girl,you know I would support Debbie in anything but this I can accept. I was fine with me dating a girl. You know it's a sin to date the same sex I'm fine with me having a sin but I want Debbie to be so much more than a sin. This whole girl on girl thing is so new to me. Me growing up seeing that as a bad thing. I don't want Debbor to have to deal with the people giving her nasty looks while she holds a girl hand in the streets. Allie I'm fine with people looking at me like that because I'm used to it. I don't want her to be put down because she's dating a girl. That's a sin and I want Debbie to be nothing but perfect.” Bea chuckled as she picked at the skin on her nails.

Allie saw red as she sat there and listened as flashbacks of her childhood played in her head. Allie stood up as she lost all patience and temper.  
“I REALLY CANT BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO SIT HERE AND SAY THAT YOU CANT ACCEPT DEBBIE WHEN SHE ACCEPTED OUR RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS! I REALLY CANY BELIEVE HOW SELFISH YOUR BEING BEA! HOW DEAR YOU MAKE UP AN EXCUSE ON WHY DEBBIE SHOULDNT DATE A GIRL DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY YOU SOUND RIGHH NOW? I CANT BELIEVE YA! THE LEAST YOU COUKD HAVE BEEN IS ACCEPTING. AND DO YOU FEEL SOME WAY ABOUT US BEING TOGETHER? IF YOU DONT REMEMBER I AM A WOMEN BEA! AND YOU MUST HAVE SOME ANIMOSITY TOWARDS OUR PUBLIC AFFECTION. WHO CARES ABOUT HOW PEOPLE SEE US. AND WHO CARES ABOUT A SIN! EVERYONE SINS ONE WAY LR ANOTHER. YOUR ACTING JUST LIKE MY PARENTS BEA! " Allie caught her breathe before continuing her sentence taking down her voice while she fought back the tears.  
"Why are you even with me if you feel this way? .. you know what don't answer that. I'll see you Bea." Allie turned on her heels walking the opposite of BEA wiping her tears as she made her way over to Kaz's house. 

Bea was in shock as Allie never screamed at her before. Bea body began to shake as tears flowed down her face. She doesn't know why she reacted that way towards Debbie and why she said those things to Allie. Bea realized that she may have just messed up everything that mattered to her as her world began to fall apart. 

 

Allie walked down the street her heart pounding so loud in her chest that she could hear it in her ears. All the words Bea spoke to her are repeating in her head mixed with her parents harmful words, that open wound that never healed still there. Allie fell to the ground as she felt her legs leave her and the tears escape her eyes. She called Kaz she needed her or else she would turn her pain to the road that she didn't want to go down again. 

"Hello" Kaz spoke 

"Kaz" Allie spoke her voice raspy from crying 

"Hey bubba what's wrong?" Kaz replied worry evident in her voice 

"I need you.. I'm afraid" Allie broke down crying again

"I'm on my way now just tell me where you are" Kaz dropped what she was doing as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"I.. I don't know.. a few blocks down from my favorite restaurant." Allie slurred her words 

"Okay I'm coming hold on tight bubba" Kaz hung up the phone as she got into her car and made her way to Allie. 

-

Debbie and Miranda was back home. Debbie sat in the living room wrapped up in her robe as she watched a blank screen on tv. Miranda sat next to Debbie and placed her arm around her. 

"It's going to be okay. Maybe she just needed air." Miranda spoke as she rubbed her thumb on Debbie's forearm.

"I'm sorry" Debbie spoke 

"Why are you apologizing?" Miranda asked confused

"I don't know" Debbie replied as she turned her head towards The brunette. Miranda rubbed her hand on Debbie's face. 

" you know you look so much like your mother I could mistake you guys as twins. Your both so beautiful. I'm glad she gave birth to you." Miranda smiled as she kissed on Debbie's strong Jaw.

"Let's just hope you don't end up kissing my mother since we look so much alike" Debbie chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Lets hope that doesn't happen I think it will be weird" Miranda laughed. Debbie and Miranda turned their attention to the front door that was now opening. Bea stepped into the house looking straight over to Debbie and Miranda.

Bea closed the door behind her as she made her way to the living room. She knew she had to fix what she messed up. Sitting on the opposite chair she looked into Debbie's eyes.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It was selfish of me.. and I noticed that. You have been nothing but supportive to me and Allies relationship I realized I should be supportive to yours. You never disappointed me and you never will. I love you Debbie. " Bea smiled sightly as she saw Debbie eyes light up before she jumped off the couch and hugged Bea tightly. 

"I love you too mommy " Debbie placed a small kiss on the redhead cheek before she pulled back and looked at Miranda with a smile. 

"Welcome to the family Miranda" Bea spoke smiling as she stood up and took Miranda into her arms.

"Thank you miss. smith" Miranda smiled

"Call me Bea " The redhead replied 

"Okay Bea" Miranda smiled 

"Mom where is Mama?" Debbie's questioned. As she watched Bea reaction, she noticed Bea eyes were red and swollen. 

"Um I don't know right now deb." Bea nodded her head as she tried to fight back her tears.  
"Um I have a headache so I'm going to head to bed okay?" Bea said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Um okay Mom love you" Debbie replied before Bea made her way up the stairs. She turned her attention over to Miranda and Miranda shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Something is off" Debbie spoke as she grabbed her phone and texted Allie.

(Debbie)  
Mama where are you? Mommy is back but you weren't with her so I'm getting worried she doesn't know where you are either.. is everything okay? Im going to stay up and wait for you.

Debbie sat on the couch and told Miranda that she would be to bed soon she just wanted to speak to her other mom. 

It's been a hour and she still didn't get a reply.

(Debbie) 

Mama is something wrong. I noticed mommy eyes were red and puffy looks like she's been crying. Did something happen between you too? Please I'm really worried now.

 

Debbie waited for her phone to beep but it never did. She turned off the lap and placed her phone next to her pillow as she laid back onto the couch. She tried to guess what could have possibly happened but nothing she thought about could be the possibility eventually sleep claimed her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and sorry of its short. I had exams and been busy I promise this time that school is officially done for me and I will upstate more. Work starts in a couple of weeks doe :). If any spelling/ grammar errors please forgive me
> 
> I wonder what will happen next. Will Bea and Allie break up?? Why did Bea feel that way? As aslways comment what you think. Do I still have your attention??


	27. Authors apology

I'm sorry that a lot of you didn't like the last chapter. But I will make it up to you guys and turn it around. I tried to make the story different but it doesn't show their real characters. It's hard to make a story different and keep the characters personality. I promise the next chapter will be much better and will show the characters personality. I hope I can earn your support back :(


End file.
